


Lost Love

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Series: Lost Love Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistakes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Totally lied, Young Love, animal features, draco goes through changes, found family trope, i just don’t like her, just like the claim marriage idea, m-preg maybe?, my first completed fanfic!, nit set in abo universe, they definitely do but I did not write it, thinking loved one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: *Work has multi chapters but this thing won’t let me hit the “multi chap” button box *In this world Humans are born with animal features.Draco Malfoy, heir to a regal old cat clan, but lacking in looking like one.He also lost his first love when he was 7 years old, both too young to understand the weight of a marriage bite. Though, Draco never got to claim the other, so now he is looked down upon in scandal. Being so young with a claim mark and not allowing anyone to go over it.Then he meets the infamous Harry Potter, who looks so much like his first love, it had to be a cruel joke. Because it couldn’t be the boy he promised his life to years ago.If only he could get away from the reckless Gryffindor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Lost Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	1. Make You My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SET IN THE A/B/O universe. 
> 
> In this, claim marks through bites are ancient “marriage” traditions that have fallen out of favor, or at least with most animal clans. 
> 
> What you are is based on genetics, not personality. That’s left to Hogwarts houses.

_Draco was lost. He’d followed a shiny creature into a vast forest but then went farther than planned. He was getting scared. His large round ears were pinned back against his head as he held his abnormally long tail against him._  
_His large silver eyes were blown so wide you couldn’t see the silver._  
_“M-mother? F-father?” He called, his little voice quivering. His white blazer and grey shorts were dirty and torn. He knew he would be scolded._  
_It was getting late and since they were on one of his father’s business ventures, Draco wasn’t sure where to go._  
_He was 7 years old. Intelligent. Cunning._

_And so utterly lost._

_He found a stream as the afternoon light glowed orange. He gulped. It was running water. So...maybe safe?  
He scooped some up and was about to risk it, sitting on one of the bigger rocks, when a sudden yell made him jump out of his skin. His tail puffed and ears straight up. His claws extended and he gripped the rock beneath him._

_“Hey! You’re supposed to boil it first to not risk the sicky icky.”_

_Draco turned his head fast, hearing another boy’s voice. He relaxed for the most part, now more angry than scared. He got up fast and puffed out his cheeks._

_The other boy had black messy hair that looked curly and smaller round ears on his head. No tail that Draco could see. The boy’s skin was tanner than his own pale._

_He went up as gracefully as he could, fury in his silver eyes, he underestimated the other’s height and initially was staring at his chin. The other boy was a few inches taller.  
He blushed and looked up.  
“You don’t just scare people like that! Y-you stupid mushroom!”  
Draco knew that wasn’t the best insult. His mother was still teaching him the art of the snake’s tongue._

_The boy tilted his head, confused. “Stupid mushroom? Mushrooms aren’t stupid. Oh, that’s right. Sorry, Pop always told me to use manners. I’m Pup! Pup Black-Lupin!” He held out a rough hand. Big compared to the body._

_Draco gulped. His anger deflated. Pup hadn’t meant to scare him. He supposed that was good. He reached out to shake his hand. “Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure is mine.”_

_When Draco went to look at his eyes, he was caught off guard by the beautiful green they were. It was like when he’d lay on the grass and stare up at the leaves, the sun above them giving off all sorts of green shades that always lulled him into a nap.  
He blushed._

_Pup grasped his hand and led Draco to a good water source. “So...what are you doing out here? Lost too?”  
Draco thought to make some conversation.  
Pup shrugged. “Not really. Well...maybe a bit. I’m used to wandering the forests, but this one is new and we were camping so I wanted to explore. You?”_

_Draco blushed and turned his head. “Ah-well...yes. I was gonna lie, but I realized I already spilled the beans.”_

_Pup laughed, which made Draco relax and actually smile. He still didn’t spot a tail on Pup._

_“Hey, Pup?” He asked after a long silence. They had gathered enough clean water to drink and they were looking for a good sleeping spot.  
Pup looked over to him, green eyes still bright. “Yes, Draco?”_

_Draco blushed at Pup imitating his tone. “I was gonna ask. What are you?”_

_Pup didn’t miss a beat. “I’m a dog. Or wolf. My parents are one of each, so not sure. What are you?”_

_Draco scrunched his blonde brows. He’d never met a dog or wolf with round ears. Well...he was one to talk. He cleared his throat. “I’m a-“_

_Pup cut him off. “Wait! Let me guess.” He turned to observe Draco. Draco squirmed under his gaze. “You’re a ferret!”_

_A flash of anger rose in the child. “I am not! A! Ferret! I’m a cat!” His nostrils flared and he glared, silver eyes slit._

_Pup tilted his head again. “But cats have pointy ears. And they smell bad. I like your smell.”_

_Draco huffed, pouting. It sadly wasn’t the first time someone called him a ferret.  
Pup saw the look on Draco’s face and placed his hand on his cheek, grinning so wide Draco could see all his teeth. Some were missing.  
He saw the beginnings of a scar on his forehead, but could see it all due to Pup’s unruly bangs.  
Something bloomed in Draco’s chest at the gentle assurance.  
He figured...if Pup thought cats stank, then he could put up with being called a ferret._

_They camped in a small cave that night, both knowing it was too dangerous to wander after dark, no matter how good Draco’s night vision was._

_The next day, Draco foraged for twigs and the like while Pup gathered fruits and insects. Though it surprised Draco when he told him he was carnivorous, Pup actually caught some fish. Small fish, but better than Draco could’ve done._

_It was a similar routine for a week. They even spoke of which houses they might be when older, if they could cheat the hat, in case they get different ones, since obviously they’d be together even after they found their way.  
Draco even mentioned one late night that he would’ve been happy just staying out here in the woods as long as he had a friend like Pup with him._

_Draco grew quickly attached to Pup. He’d sell Dobby if it meant staying with Pup.  
He was cool, calm when Draco was freaking out, and he could hunt! He was smart too, though VERY reckless. He could even do some magic without a wand! He knew his parents would approve and make an exception.  
They weren’t sure if they were going in circles or if the forest was just that big.  
Both their clothes were torn and dirty, most of Draco’s shirt was used as bandages for whatever recklessness Pup got in to.  
It was early morning on the 8th day, they were watching the sun rise.  
Curled into Pup the night before, like all of the days they’d been lost, Draco had remembered something his father said about marriage. He was vaguely aware of the memory, only remembering because Pup had set his warm hand on the back of his neck when petting Draco’s head, thinking the other was still sleeping.  
“I’m probably never gonna be allowed out after this.”_

_Pup looked to him, tilting his head again. “Why?”_

_Draco leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. “Because I ran off. Then I’ll be trapped and won’t see you again and then be married off when I’m of age. I wouldn’t be able to look for you if we got separated. Whatever that ‘of age’ thing means!”_

_Pup stayed quiet, but reached over to the hysterical blonde, holding his hand. “It’s okay. I’ll find a way to find you again. And you can’t get married till then.”_

_Draco looked at him, ears down sadly as he sniffled, trying to regain himself. “Why?”_

_Pup got close, determination in his green eyes. Draco gulped. “Simple. My Pop and Dad said the person you marry is your best friend. I am already your best friend, so you can’t.”_

_Draco’s curiosity was poked. He knew how his family married. Was it different for other people? “How do you dogs marry anyway?”_

_Pup sat back, his chin in his hand as he thought, his eyes scrunched. Draco scooted closer.  
Pup jolted after a few minutes. “We leave a bite scar on the back of the neck since rings usually get lost or can be easily removed and it connects you closer with your mate, too. That’s what Pop told me when I asked.” He shrugged._

_Draco blushed. “That’s...kinda like how us cats used to. We used to mark them with our scent and then nip them on their strongest scent gland so they smell like their mate, even a bit. But because of issues with cheating, my great-great-great grandparents were the first to just use rings and power.Except we have this big party thing. It’s a big deal...for some reason.”_

_Pup shrugged. “Pop and Dad had a small group of pals to celebrate.”_

_Draco couldn’t help his mumble, “That sounds nice.”  
Draco was usually looked down in his family. Only because he had round ears, not pointed, and his hair had a blonde tint, unlike pure white like the rest of his family. So to maybe even be a part of a small group of family, celebrated with your mate, their mark on you making it known you were married and wanted, was a nice thought._

_Pup got a sudden glint in his eyes and pulled Draco close and in front of himself slightly.  
Draco couldn’t even ask before he felt Pup bite hard into the back of his neck. Usually a small nip would suffice on the gland, if Pup was trying to imitate the cat’s way, but he wasn’t. This was the dog’s mark. A strange pulse went through Draco as he felt Pup’s teeth sink deeper as his jaw clenched tighter. ‘He’s still tightening his grip?!’  
He should’ve feared that Pup would sever his spine, but he didn’t. His mind was a mess of happiness and uncertainty._

_Pup let go after a moment and grinned widely, obviously proud. “There! Why wait till we’re older when we can promise the other forever now?”_

_Draco was frozen. He felt a strange mix of emotions his little body couldn’t process.  
His mouth opened and closed over and over. “M-m-my turn.” He croaked out, his face breaking out into such a red color it didn’t look natural. He went to reach for Pup, the other allowing it, when they both froze._

_A rotten smell invaded the area. Both children looked around, and held their breaths at seeing a giant polar bear, it’s nose looking infected and rotting. Neither knew what one was doing in the warmer regions. Draco saw the glint of Pup’s makeshift spear and breaking eye contact, he lunged forward and ran, trying to reach the spear a few feet away._

_“DRACO!” He heard Pup yell, fear evident in his tone, but Draco couldn’t risk looking back. Before his hand could grasp the spear, terror gripped him instead as a large, heavy paw slammed into his tail, pain shooting up his spine and blossoming in the back of his skull.  
He screamed.  
He could feel the hot breath behind him until it let out a roar. A terrible noise as he gagged at the smell of its infection and breath.  
He looked back through tear clouded eyes to see Pup on top of its head, clawing at it the best he could, even using his large canines to bite into it.  
Fear dug itself a home in his chest. Draco panted. “Pup, don’t! R-run!”  
With Pup’s distraction, Draco was able to remove his now broken and bent tail but his breath caught again at the sickening sound of the bear smacking Pup with one paw, sending his future mate flying and against a bundle of large boulders, another crack being heard._

_Draco, with his heart in his throat and the blood drying on his neck, he would do the only Gryffindor thing he’d ever do...he ran towards Pup.  
Draco began to hyperventilate but stopped again when he heard infuriated snarls and howls. Angry canines.  
His mind shut down. Another multitude of emotions swam and crashed in his body, none good._

_Draco ran away._

Draco awoke with a gasp and body wracking sob. His body was covered in sweat and tears ran down his cheeks.  
His heart still hurt, even 4 years later. Now that he was older. Old enough to understand, he knew why.

Claiming was a curse.

His ears, now a more normal size lay flat as his bent tail wrapped around him.  
He basked in the temporary calm the buzzing of the mark on his neck gave him.  
Looking at his bags, he remembered what that day was.

First day at attending Hogwarts. He was to be a Slytherin. Like everyone else in his family.  
The least he could do, was be the best Slytherin his family had ever seen, to make up for his abnormalities and his claim from someone he couldn’t even show existed.

He had to wrap his tail once around his thin waist to hide the length and the terrible crick. There wasn’t anything he could (or wanted) to do about his ears.  
He sat near the window as he and others boarded for their first year.

He sighed, beginning to take out a book to get his mind off the memory and to kill time when the door to his little cubby opened. No one had dared to come sit near him, but his breath caught when he saw a mop of messy black hair, with round ears and skin tanner than his own.

His eyes widened and his ears at attention. He wanted to believe, but Draco was no idiot. There were too many odds against him.

“Oh, can we sit here?” The boy spoke.

Draco took a deep breath to gather himself. He went back to looking uninterested.  
“Do what you please.” Instead of being curled, comfortable, he moved to sit straight and proper.

“Sorry, my friends should be in soon. I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” The boy, Harry, reached his hand out and Draco’s stomach clenched painfully. The gesture similar.

The name...he knew the odds were too stacked. This Harry Potter, he’d heard of before only in papers and the scoffing of his father. “The boy who lived.” Is what they called him.  
Draco scoffed inwardly. He was just another Bear, who just so happened to look a little like his Pup.

Draco ignored the hand.

Not too long after, a ginger and a curly haired brunette opened the door.  
The ginger Draco recognized immediately but kept his trap shut. It was a Capybara Weasley. The girl had proper feline features, unlike Draco. A tabby.

Draco wasn’t the only one thinking so because next thing he knew, the Weasley gave him a look of disgust.  
“Let’s move, Harry. You don’t want to be near a Malfoy.”

The girl sighed. “Ronald, don’t be rude.”

Part of Draco appreciated she didn’t know him. But with others still around, he couldn’t let it be shown he was allowing a mixed breed to defend him.  
He channeled some of his pent up frustrations and pointed it towards the other feline.  
“Who might you be, Muddled Tabby?”

He saw her hackles raise. She hissed. “Granger for your information. Don’t act like you’re better. Ugh here I was defending you. I’m NOT lesser than you because of it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course I am, Granger.”

“It’s fine, you two, let’s find another cubby.” Harry said, Draco not even looking at him.

The ride there to the castle was long and all Draco could think, was he felt like he’d done something wrong.

Looking at the note his father put in his pocket that he’d forgotten about, Draco groaned.  
‘Befriend Harry Potter. He could be an asset.’  
Was written in his father’s hand. He wanted him to try and be friends after what happened on the train? Though his father wasn’t aware of the exchange.  
He was only 11!  
Oh how he sometimes wished he could go back to that week with Pup.

All along stair cases were first years like himself and other years as well. Harry was chatting it up with Granger, Weasley, and some others. All of them gushing about him being “the boy who lived” over and over.

Draco rolled his eyes so hard it hurt his head and took a deep breath, approaching.  
“Potter. I’m afraid we got on the wrong foot. Perhaps we can wipe the slate clean and start anew?” He held out his hand similar to Harry did earlier.

Harry didn’t take it, but he did fix Draco with a glare. In the lighting, Draco wasn’t able to see his eyes well, but he knew by his mouth he was glaring. And his ears.  
“Even if you apologized to my friends, I wouldn’t shake your hand. Ron’s told me about you.”

‘Of course he did.’ Draco thought sarcastically.  
“Of course, take the word from the hammy down Weasley’s and a Mudblood Tabby.”  
He drawled.  
He wasn’t even sure why he was trying to make enemies with someone the Wizarding world held in a such high praise.  
He just wanted Harry Potter to be his enemy. He just did.  
Professor McGonagall split them up before things got ugly as Harry shook with a protective rage.

Draco felt a cold iron like heat of anger boil in his belly along with relief that Harry though of him as everyone else did of his family.  
He didn’t like these confusing feelings. He hated how some of them, he understood why he felt them.  
A last glance towards Harry, seeing how much he looked like he could be Pup but older, even his retreating back, solidified Draco’s choice. If the world was going to play a cruel joke on him, he’d fight them by making Harry “boy who lived” Potter, enemy number one.

Everyone else, would follow suit.


	2. Pointless

_Draco shivered and curled closer to the warmth beside him.  
He heard a sleepy groan and a arm pull him closer, so he wrapped his tail around Pup as best he could.  
The morning was nippy, but Draco was oblivious. Though he did worry for Pup’s back, said boy had felt the need to have his back to the opening of the cave. It made Draco feel equally protected and annoyed. He’d figure out what these emotions meant...later.  
So, with one other glance to the sleepy boy, he nuzzled closer, for warmth, he swore, and fell back asleep._

Opening silver eyes, Draco lifted his head, hearing papers move under him.  
‘Oh...yeah. I was in the library.’ He thought, the spring sun warming his back. A chill ran down his spine, the memory from his dream still fresh.  
He startled, hearing some fangirls screaming about Harry Potter and whatever he had done recently.  
Two years later and he still couldn’t get Potter to leave him alone completely, now he thought of it. Oh, they fought and often.  
Often, being the problem.

At first it was easy, to be cruel and belittle those who flocked to Harry.  
But as time went on, specifically the current year, it turned to more...banter.  
He knew Harry was sweet, for Salazar’s sake he witnessed it on many occasions. He had a hero complex that honestly...pissed Draco off more than anything.  
Wait. Correction, it was the little Weaslette that made him pissed more than anything. The way she chased and clung to Potter, the way she acted like a lost puppy always getting under foot. Oh, don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t jealous. He was just...

Draco began to feel restless. His tail twitched and he could feel the urge to jump out of his skin.  
Glancing to see the weather, wanting to enjoy fresh air away from others, he set towards the greenhouse.

When he entered, Longbottom was there, tending to some of the greenery.  
Draco raised a brow. “Longbottom.”  
The rabbit nearly jumped through the roof as he turned to see who was talking. Draco wasn’t sure how he felt at the fact the rabbit relaxed.

“Uh, y-yes, Malfoy?” He stuttered.

‘What a nervous nelly.’ Draco thought. “I need some of that whomping willow crack. You know, I used it a few weeks ago on the thing.” He put his palm up, moving his fingers in a ‘gimme’ motion.

He saw Longbottom put down the watering can and rummage around, looking for what Draco wanted. “Y-you know we aren’t allowed near it though. You’re gonna risk losing points?”  
Longbottom asked, his voice cracking.

Draco rolled his eyes. “That’s why I have you to give me that stuff. Tattle on me if you want, but I assure you, there will be consequences for it.”

Longbottom didn’t say much after that, but he did find the weed killer container that held what Draco wanted. With that and a wave goodbye, Draco left towards the willow.

He sprayed enough where he could climb up on one of its swaying branches. It was quiet, almost relaxing unlike the energy back at the main castle. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
Being up high, not riding a broom or worrying about others seeing, was nice.

His eyes open when he heard footsteps approaching. Looking down, he sneered.  
“Potter. What are you doing out here? Meeting up with a girlfriend?”  
His tail began to beat irritatedly.

Harry held something in his hands and Draco prepared for a prank.  
Harry approached and got close enough where the sun reflected off his glasses.  
“No, actually, you asshole. I...wanted to talk to you.”

Draco sighed. “How did you even find me? You stalking me? That’s illegal, you know. Oh, what would everyone think? Their precious Harry Potter being arrested for stalking a Malfoy. What would the papers say?” He paused his taunting to think and frowned. “Actually scratch the paper idea. They’d take your side. Probably accuse me of threatening you...ha! What a joke.”

Draco was only a bit aware he was rambling. But Harry, ever so patient, let him ramble. Oh, he hated it.  
He noticed the look on Harry’s face. From the distance, and lack of eye visual, he wasn’t sure if he was pitying him or was concerned.

“Here. I noticed you haven’t been at the main hall. Thought... maybe you’d be hungry.” Harry held up a treacle tart. “Wanna come down?”  
Harry waved the tart and Draco rolled his eyes, trying his best not to smile.

He just looked at Harry, a odd sense of familiarity to it. One he didn’t want to acknowledge.  
“Sorry, Potter, no luck. I’m carnivorous, if you didn’t know. Sweets are for children and your teeth will rot. So no, I’m not coming down.”

Harry grinned at him, almost triumphantly. “Well, good for me, I’m not that dumb.” Behind his back he brought out fish fillets, sashimi style.  
Draco tried hiding a blush.  
“Stupid Potter.”  
Harry reminded him so much of Pup. It made him let his guard down.  
Draco sighed, still smirking. It seemed...two years of attempting to make Harry Potter his enemy, was a pipe dream when he reminded Draco of those little pleasures.  
He wasn’t about to give in yet, but he wasn’t as anger ridden as he was with the initial shock of seeing someone look so much like Pup.  
A memory stung at his heart, of he and Pup eating under a tree, Draco even trying to show Pup civility by doing a makeshift dinner table made from a log and forcing Pup to sit at it. His scar burned and his belly felt warm.

Harry tilted his head to hear what Draco said.  
Draco hadn’t realized he let himself grin. It was quickly wiped away when he felt the branches moving more actively. The tree groaned in protest. He clung to the branch he was on tightly, he had realized quickly how dumb it was of him to climb to one of the higher branches.  
Ever since his tail became crooked, his balance wasn’t the most graceful.

“Just another thing to add to the growing list of disappointments you’ve brought.”  
His father’s voice droned in his mind.

“Malfoy, just stay there, I’m coming!” Harry yelled.  
He set the food down began to run towards Draco.

Though he heard what Harry said, Draco didn’t want that.  
His heart was hammering in his chest. He pried his eyes open, though it was hard with the wind surrounding him, making it hard to hear and see.  
He saw Harry dodge large club-like branch after branch, a few times having close calls to a branch hitting his side or his head.  
It was the close calls that fueled Draco’s impulses.  
He struggled to hold on and reach for his wand.  
Once he wrapped his fingers on it, his body let go of the branch. He tumbled when he landed back on the grassy earth but he saw the willow building momentum.

Harry must’ve noticed he was back on the ground because he was trying to dodge the branches to get out, instead of in.  
Draco couldn’t breathe a breath of relief yet.  
Something inside was screaming, warning, but he couldn’t name it.  
As he tried making his way towards the outer parts of the tree, he was yelling the spell Arresto Momentum to try and slow the rabidly acceleration of the aggressive branches.  
Draco saw an opening where he could escape unharmed, but it was the opposite direction of Harry.  
His Slytherin instincts told him to take it.

He scrunched his brows, frustrated he was about to do the same thing he had tried to 6 years ago.  
He ran as fast and agile as he could, which was oddly a tough time, he almost twisted his ankle a couple times.  
He felt like screaming, Harry had stopped to see what Draco was doing, not watching his own skin.  
‘Stupid! Gryffindor!’ Draco yelled in his mind.  
He tried pushing himself off the ground into a tackle, to tackle Harry to the ground before the branch that was headed towards his back, as he was distracted watching Draco-for some reason Draco wasn’t privy to- but the trick wasn’t as fluid as it was in his panicked mind as his shoulder collided with Harry, trying to make him fall, only to feel like he ran into a brick wall!  
‘What is this guy made out of?!’  
But Harry did tumble back from trying to twist their bodies away from the branches and not being able to move his feet right.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, his legs trapping Draco’s between his own. They fell back, tumbling down the side towards the rocks.  
They stopped with a loud “oof” and a hiss of pain from Harry under him, the idiotic Gryffindor using himself as Draco’s pillow to land on.  
They both tried catching their breaths, the willow above calming now that the intruders were away.

Draco recovered first, sitting up quickly to inspect Harry who’s face was scrunched into a grimace. He didn’t seem to have any broken bones, but he went to lift Harry’s head, the other in too much pain to comply.  
That wouldn’t do.  
“Harry...lift your fucking head before I bash it in.”  
Draco’s voice was calm, a simmering fury beneath it. His hands trembled and he tried getting them under control.  
Harry opened his eyes, his glasses cracked but most likely by magic, still on his face. He hissed in pain as Draco used one hand to lift his head, the other reaching behind to feel for bumps.  
He tried being gentle.

He felt something wet but his nose wasn’t good enough to smell it. He hoped it was water, but pulling his hand back, he saw some blood. Harry wasn’t bleeding bad, but it was enough to send Draco panicking again.

To his disbelief, Harry looked and just chuckled. “I’m fine. No need to throw yourself at me, Malfoy.”

Draco realized. Fucker was trying to be funny. Not wanting to let Harry’s head bang against the rock, he set his head back down, Harry lifting it himself.  
He knew he was shaking. He hoped Harry didn’t feel it.  
Harry should’ve kept his head down, because Draco smacked him. Hard.

Harry glared at him for it. “What the fuck, Malfoy?”

Draco grasped Harry’s shirt, pulling him close, his ears pinned back, tip of his tail lashing fast. “How dare you! You listen here, Potter! I’m NOT a Gryffindor. I DON’T enjoy thrill seeking and not caring for my safety. So unless you want to piss me off more, I suggest you quit making jokes and go see Madame Pomphrey.”

He got up off Harry as quick as he could, trying not to breathe quickly and stalked over, up onto the hill, waiting till he saw Harry move and get up.  
He went to the food and picked it up. Even the fucking treacle tart. Harry didn’t deserve it now.  
He heard him near and turned, fixing the reckless Gryffindor with another glare.  
“I’m taking this, as well as the treacle tart. You don’t deserve it.”  
With that and before he broke into tears, Draco left back towards the castle.

Maybe his years of hiding the hurt behind anger was a benefit.  
Draco held his head up high, he knew his bitch face was in full mode as he walked through the castle grounds and inside, passed many students and even teachers and ghosts.  
He didn’t even care that he looked like he got in a fight with the greenhouse and he still had Harry’s blood on his hands.

When he opened the door to the dungeons, the Slytherin dormitory, he spotted Blaise and the honorary Slytherin Longbottom, both sitting on the couch, Blaise listening to whatever the rabbit said.  
Blaise was the one to turn his head first, his lion tail flicking lazily. He raised a brow. “What happened to you? Wait. Let me guess.” He grinned, trying to be funny and not picking up on Draco’s mood. “It was Potter, right?”

Draco went over and placed the food in front of them. He glared at Blaise. “Hardy har, Zabini. You’re a right on psychic. Honestly I don’t know what Longbottom here sees in you. Here. Have at it. I’m not hungry.”

He turned to retreat to his bed but Neville stopped him. “Harry brought them to you right? I’ll put them in Blaise’s fridge. Which he won’t touch right?” The question was directed at Blaise, who rolled his eyes and did a ‘eh’ motion with his hand.

Draco gave a quirk of his lip. “Suit yourself. I’m taking a shower.”

“Ahh. I wouldn’t. At least not in the dorm ones. Both are in use.” Blaise added, not even looking at Draco. He pulled on Neville’s ears.

Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Just my luck.’ “I’ll wait then. Oh. Longbottom.”  
Neville looked. “Will you make sure to ask Ha-Potter if he went to see Madame Pomphrey? Please. And...thank you.”  
He left it at that, both other boys shocked beyond belief.  
Upon getting on his bed, he rolled himself in the thick fluffy comforter. Here. Here is one place he can be whoever, whatever, doesn’t have to be proper or anything. He didn’t feel like crying anymore, but he did look at the now dried blood on his hands. A strange feeling went through him.

Harry usually pissed him off. But it was usually with words, defensive gestures, or simply doing something that made Draco more irritable. Things like today were a newer thing. Not the end of it, but the beginning. The peace offering and gentle smile. The lukewarm snarkiness with no bite.  
He lightly touched his claim bite. He sighed, a gentle, sad smile. A spark of a memory made him chuckle.  
It was silly, how much he thinks Pup would’ve been like Harry.

He really had no chance of trying to stay enemies with Harry, did he?

A week later and he still hadn’t seen Harry. It was breakfast time in the main hall. Pansy traded spots with him so he could glance over at the Gryffindor table without being too obvious.  
He had even asked Longbottom about if Harry did go to Madame Pomphrey and he had told Draco, Harry did, though he wasn’t happy about it especially after the scolding she’d given him.  
Draco had to hide the grin at the imagery and try to not laugh. Maybe this should be how he torments Potter? It’d be entertaining.

He turned his head when he heard the doors open to reveal Harry and his two pals walking in. He couldn’t hear what they were saying over all the noise, but he didn’t get far in his observing before the Weaslette appeared and seemed to be scolding Harry.  
She hit her palm against his forehead, it was getting heated on her end, whatever it was. Draco stiffened though when he saw the muscle in Harry’s jaw clench as he tried smiling at her to obviously placate her.  
Draco’s hand twitched as he fought the urge to walk over. Like it was okay to do so. When really, it wasn’t.  
He felt Pansy, a Vixen, pat his hand, trying to reassure him, like she knew what was going through his head.

An owl landed next to him, when the mail came, and he grasped the letter. It was fancy and it had his first name. The name on the back was his father’s. Sighing and looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, Draco opened the letter, not liking the feeling of dread in his belly.

It seemed he was right to feel so. His father had sent a notice that he should find someone suitable to go over his claim mark, since the one who did is either dead or abandoned him.  
It said...it would bring Draco’s dignity back. That he would be “mature” enough to go through with it.  
His father only sent a letter because it meant he was giving Draco a chance to find someone at Hogwarts first.  
His father, he swore, seemed to think Draco older than he was.

He swore it felt like the claim mark was searing into him. Narrowing his eyes, he ripped the letter. He ripped and ripped it until he couldn’t anymore, the pieces too small.  
His head shot up when he heard the Headmaster begin to speak. As Dumbledore said his usual good mornings, Draco had half a mind to zone it out. He wanted to claw at his mark. He needed reassurance from it.  
He noticed Dumbledore call someone up to introduce themselves. Most likely a new DADA professor.

Draco’s body felt like it was drenched with ice, when the man who was covered in scars, a wolf’s tail and ears, a few chips in them, introduced himself as Remus Lupin.  
He was their new professor.  
Draco didn’t let anything show other than disinterest, though on the inside his heart was bearing so fast it hurt.  
He had to wonder. Is it the same Lupin who’s married to a Black? Or is this a different Lupin?  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. But...he couldn’t just outright ask without it raising suspicions. If he were Granger or someone like her, he could.  
But not when his family were known for being ancient prudes and borderline blood purists.

His eyes caught a hold of Harry. He swore he could feel happiness radiating off the Gryffindor. But, how could he, when Harry wasn’t even aware Draco was looking at him?


	3. Happy (didn’t know it was your birthday) Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV
> 
> Hey, so I got an idea to alternate POV so that’s gonna start with this chapter. So next chapter should be Draco POV and so on. I’ll always make sure y’all know though, in case. 
> 
> Also, thank you to all who have commented and kudos and read this! It helps give me confidence to keep writing.

Turned out... things didn’t get easier when you found the one you were looking for.  
Nor was it easier when they didn’t recognize you.  
Harry sighed, running his hand down his face.  
It was late in 4th year. Some trouble during the year made school go for a bit longer in summer. Tomorrow would be the 5th of June. They could all go home then.  
His Pop would be excited. He was too, they’d get to see Dad everyday. They’d do what married mates did.  
Harry sighed deeper. He always did fantasize what it would be like to reunite with that boy he Claimed.  
Now that he was older, he knew it was dumb. Neither knew what a mark would do to them. He didn’t regret it. He did regret not being able to find him, though.  
Reckless...was what he’d been.  
Then when he did...he swore that day on the train, Draco recognized him, maybe even was angry for not finding him sooner. But it became quickly apparent that Draco didn’t know who he was.  
Then Draco just kept pushing him away. Over and over.

When they were fighting one day, it was early into their years at Hogwarts, he was beginning to think Draco truly wanted nothing to do with him.  
Until he went to pin him by grabbing his neck. He had paused for a moment because the mark he left was untouched. There was no scratch marks, like one would want to be rid of it, there was no one else’s bite either.  
He remembered when he reached for his neck, Draco’s eyes held some fear before he twisted his body so unnaturally that Harry swore he had to have broken something. But Draco had turned so Harry couldn’t get to it and Draco had let out a hiss right in his face, mere centimeters away, as well as a low threatening growl. He was shaking. His adorable round ears had been pinned to his skull.  
“Don’t you dare touch me, Potter or I’ll gut you in your sleep!”  
Harry remembered what he’d said because he remembered Draco hiking his shoulder to his jaw, defensive, a way to protect his neck from someone.

Harry hadn’t been mad. He acted it, in front of the crowd they’d gathered, then a professor came and they separated.  
In his bed that night, Harry had giggled and blushed. Embarrassing, but he did. That meant Draco treasured him. Treasured his mark. Even though he didn’t know it was him.

He wanted to tell him. But with the animosity between them and that Draco was actually, well...part of something deeper. Something more. How could “Pup” compare to that?

He couldn’t. “Pup” was a nobody. “Pup” was a kid with big ideas and endless energy who thought he could do things and made promises he couldn’t keep.

“Mate, go for a walk. Your sighing is waking me up.” He heard Ron say, the Capybara becoming annoyed.  
He made a grunt and got up. Maybe he would.  
He put on shoes, a jacket, and grabbed his Muggle MP3 player that his Dad got him when he was 8 years old, hoping to cheer him up.  
He couldn’t even track Draco’s scent after the attack. His Pop and Dad had moved him and neither knew that there was another kid there until Harry broke into sobs, explaining what happened, who he was with, and then breaking into sobs or staying silent for months after. Even then...he faked his smiles for a long time.

Suddenly he saw a long, crooked tail make a turn a few stairways over, he knew who’s tail that was.  
Instead of alerting Draco he was there, he followed as silent as his large feet would carry him.  
He lost sight of Draco a few times, but followed his scent. As a kid, he didn’t lie. He did like Draco’s scent. He shook his head. He couldn’t get lost in his memories.

He followed the scent to a ledge out one of the hall windows. Draco was sitting, his knees pulled to his chest, that same crooked tail wrapped around his shins. He swore he saw those silver eyes shine with wetness. He wasn’t sure if Draco knew he was there.  
Before he could clear his throat to make his presence known, Draco scooted a bit more.  
“That’s you, right, Potter?” He turned his head after quickly wiping at his eyes.

Harry’s voice caught. It was equally the saddest and most beautiful sight. He always liked seeing Draco in moonlight. His silver eyes and pale skin always had a lovely glow. Then his blonde hair shone like there was a halo around the little devil’s head.  
He nodded and slowly walked over, sitting with a bit of distance. They both were in pajamas.  
He blew out a breath after some time. He didn’t like this silence. It wasn’t a comfortable one.  
“So...” he went to try for a random topic when he felt the MP3 poke is thigh. He got an idea. He took it out and presented it to Draco with excitement, a grin on his face. This made Draco startle at his movement but then looked confused, his brow arched and lip puckered out slightly.  
‘Cute!’ He thought, his grin growing.

“What’s that?” Draco asked.  
Part of Harry was horrified. Draco didn’t know!

He took apart the ear pieces and brought one close to Draco, who leaned away. “You put this part in your ear and this device plays music. I want to show you some.” He knew he sounded excited. He wanted to show Draco what he liked!

Draco looked hesitant, but did. Harry played some upbeat music, one of his favorites. Draco’s body jolted but he stayed patient and after a bit, began to bob his head to the beat.  
Harry swore his face was splitting with the force of his grin.  
Draco began to hum to it, Harry doubted he realized it even.  
Harry gulped, a bit nervous of what he was going to ask.  
He stood up, startling Draco.  
He held his hand out to the feline.  
“W-would you care to dance, Malfoy?”  
‘Dammit, I stuttered.’ He thought bitterly.

“I...I don’t know how.” He spoke softly.

Harry grinned. “It’s okay. Neither do I.”

A surge of deja vú hit him. They’d said these words before.

Draco looked almost alarmed at his hand, but he took the ear piece out and gently put his own soft hand in Harry’s. Draco was trembling.  
He wasn’t sure if he was as well.  
Harry grabbed the device with one hand, the other still grasping Draco’s, and played one of his favorite albums.  
He swayed his hips, trying to ignore Draco’s hand in his. Draco definitely didn’t know what to do, he observed how Harry danced and tried to imitate.  
Harry bit his lip to stop himself from stopping and squeezing the life out of Draco.  
Draco released his hand, much to Harry’s disappointment, and tried dancing how Harry was.

They both looked like idiots. They had to have went through an hour’s worth of songs, all upbeat as they both melded into a silly, dancing but kinda just moving, rhythm.  
By then, whether due to genuine enjoyment or sleepless delusion, Draco was laughing so hard he was gripping his stomach and had tears in his eyes.

Harry liked his laugh.

When they both began to get sleepy, their swaying became slower. Draco’s eyes kinda drooped and his large smile turned into a small grin.  
Harry decided that that was probably enough. They both had a long way back to their dorms. Maybe he could walk Draco to his?

“Uhm..” he started as they both were back in the halls. “Would you like me to walk you to the Slytherin dorms?”  
Harry’s heart was in his throat, beating erratically. He was never a nervous Person. Never...well, actually. Only when it came to the person he wanted to impress most. Even when they were kids.  
He hunted and protected Draco because he wanted to.  
His Dad always told him that if you like someone, prove what you can do for them through your lives. Later he took Harry by the arm to specify it was a romantic gesture, not one to show EVERYONE.

He knew that. That’s why he bit Draco. Even as a kid, he liked him. His Pop was the one though, after, to explain how big a deal Claiming was and the potential danger he put Draco in.

Returning to the present, Harry saw the shock then skepticism on Draco’s face.  
“Why?”

Harry scratched the back of his head. “Well...I know it’s probably quite the walk and I know you’ve been alone-“

“Oh.”

That made Harry’s stomach drop. The tone. The guarded look that wasn’t there earlier. Harry opened his mouth to ask, but Draco cut him off, putting his hand up.  
“No need, Potter. I don’t want anything to do with Hero “boy who lived and can’t die” Potter.” Draco sighed, looking away. “Right.”

A bubble of heat formed in Harry’s gut. A flare of anger. Insulted, should be the word.  
“What does that mean, Malfoy?” Harry crossed his arms. He had forgotten, and so quickly too, that they weren’t as close as they were. They weren’t “friends” nonetheless “mates”, despite the Claim saying otherwise, because...Draco didn’t know.

Harry wasn’t expecting the silver slits look right into his own green past the glasses.  
“It means, I know you. I know more about you than everyone so I can see past your-your- facade!” Draco threw his hands up, but he wasn’t done. He never was.  
“I see how your jaw clenches when you don’t want to do what others say or when you get mad.” He stomped closer. Harry didn’t move.  
“You are such a people pleaser and all they see is this “boy who lived”! Yes, you survived something tragic and horrific as an infant. No one knows what happened after until word got out you were attending Hogwarts. You grew up as that title. NOT as Harry. Or-or whoever!”

Draco was in his face by then, forcing Harry to grab Draco’s upper arms, a glare on his face. Draco had to be wrong. He about said it, but Draco was always better at getting his words in.  
“No, Harry James Potter. I’m not done. You let them hold you up to such high expectations because you are so frightened of being alone! Of being abandoned by all these strangers, you don’t know what to do with yourself! So, you fight and fight and let people walk over you. You get into unnecessary danger because you can’t! Say! No! Because for some reason, the people you have isn’t enough! It drives me crazy!”

As Draco panted for breath, Harry asked. “Why do you care?”  
That wasn’t the right thing to say. Draco glared, he saw the beginnings of tears, his fangs barred.  
“I care because I’m tired of seeing it! I’m tired of knowing the pain you’re in and how much you’re suffering! I’m sick of somehow knowing when you’ve pushed yourself too far and you have no one to go to so you grin and bear it like you’re invincible! News flash, Potter, NO ONE IS INVINCIBLE! Including you! So no-“  
Draco pulled himself from Harry’s grasp.  
“Thank you. I can get there myself.”

Without another look, and with his head high, Draco left.

Harry couldn’t even get the words “this isn’t because I’m a hero,” out of his mouth. So he swallowed the lump and had to wonder, why couldn’t Draco get it? Only mates know how the other is in pain like how Draco explained it.

Harry didn’t sleep that night. He stormed around the halls and stairs to burn off his frustration then sat in his bed, quietly thinking. He felt so much of the frustration and so many fights could be avoided if he could feel what Draco was, like how Draco could him. But Draco didn’t get the chance to bite him that morning.  
Harry sighed, seeing the sun rising. He gripped his hair, ears against his head. Why did Draco have to be so prickly! What happened through the years between the Claim and seeing him again that made Draco so guarded?

Draco liked to act like he was better, and that’s what Harry thought he turned out to be at first. But then he saw Draco getting along with Neville, someone everyone either ignored, didn’t take seriously, or thought as weak. Then Harry saw Luna Lovegood chatting with Draco as well and he caught once, ever since, Draco wearing something she made for him. It was under his robes, but he still wore it.

Harry couldn’t feel what Draco was, or what he might be truly thinking, but there were some ticks he saw, gestures and the such.  
How he held his head high, when mad or in pain. He did that when they were children too. How he wouldn’t be as venomous to those he started being soft to.  
Harry had a silly thought. Like himself with having a bit of the Slytherin self preservation instincts, Draco had the Gryffindor bravery. It was rare, so much so no one ever saw it, unless looking.

He truly didn’t get his mate sometimes. Sadly, he wasn’t sure if that was because Draco was an enigma or if it was just a mate thing.  
His Dad and Pop fought sometimes, got mad and all that.  
Truthfully, what Draco said, hurt. It stung. He thought what he was doing was a good thing, that’s why he did it. He was trying to prove he could protect Draco or whoever but Draco...apparently didn’t see it that way.  
“How am I gonna make it up to him?” Harry thought, flopping back onto his bed. He had packed to let out more of his frustrations. He and Pop would take the train like everyone else, so maybe he could ask him then.

As he waited for his turn to board the train with Pop, he caught a familiar scent then saw the familiar cute ears and blonde hair, approaching them. Draco was dressed nicely. Unlike the night before, where Harry realized, he hadn’t even noticed that Draco’s hair had been a mess and he was in pajamas like himself! He should’ve stared more...wait...  
Shaking the thought away, he saw Draco talking to his Pop. Acting like he totally wasn’t listening, he listened.

“Thank you, Professor Lupin, for your help. Defense Against the Dark Arts has been interesting this year. And for...the other stuff.” Draco stood stiffly but his voice was full of gratitude.  
Harry was curious. Since when did Pop talk with Draco?  
He jumped when Draco turned to him. He saw his Pop wave and board ahead.  
“Potter...I-uh...” Draco took a deep breath and Harry so badly wanted to pet him. But, he wouldn’t.  
Harry took a deep breath. “Yes?” He cringed. He didn’t mean for his voice to come out croaky.

Draco looked him in the eye, his not guarded or angry. “Thank you. Our dancing and you just...acting like an idiot...was a great birthday gift. Even if...it ended badly.”

Harry’s brows shot up in shock. “Y-your birthday? Yesterday? Why-why didn’t-“ Harry was short circuiting. He had no idea! His heart clenched. The mate side of him was both happy at the information and devastated he didn’t know and didn’t do anything for him.

Harry startled when he felt Draco pat his cheek. Not slap him, he just...patted his cheek. Harry whined in his head, wanting to lean into it and keep Draco’s hand there, but Draco removed it.  
“Stop panicking. No one knows except my family and a few I’ve told. Plus it’s usually when I’m home for the summer, so what would be the reason to tell? And for your information, it was today. So I’m counting our dancing, since it was past midnight while we were, part of it. I haven’t laughed like that since I was little.”  
Draco got a nostalgic look on his face and smiled.  
Harry’s hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. He so badly wanted to hold him. It was getting harder to resist each year.  
Before Harry could reply with a “you’re welcome”, the train whistled and Draco waved, leaving to a different part of the train as Harry boarded as well.  
He couldn’t tell if he was happy or just as equally heartbroken he had to leave him again.

_Harry trudged up the river bank with some fish. They weren’t the biggest, but he thought he did well for a beginner. His Pop had begin teaching him to hunt only recently.  
He also had some berries for himself he scavenged so Draco could have more meat. Harry knew he could eat a lot, so to make sure Draco was well fed, he’d find other things in his diet to eat.  
His heart swelled with pride._

_When he got to their little camp, something stirred in his belly. Draco was adding wood to the fire and was drying Harry’s shirt as he hummed a tune. One Harry didn’t know.  
Draco seemed to be looking at flowers as well.  
“What’re you doing?” Harry asked as he got closer._

_Draco startled, his tail going up. “Oh, it’s just you, Pup. I was drying your shirt and looking at these dandelions. I can’t remember what the scientific name for them is.” He looked to his catch and Harry blushed at the look of awe Draco gave him. Draco blushed at being caught looking.  
“I-uh...g-great job.” He looked at Harry with large silver eyes and Harry felt his breath catch.  
“I-I like you, Draco!” Harry yelled as he ran over and engulfed Draco in a hug. He couldn’t help it. Draco made him feel so much. He heard a snort and pulled away, seeing Draco laughing.  
Harry pouted, an unsure feeling in his belly. He began to pull away, feeling rejected, but he didn’t get far when Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back, getting on his toes and while he was still giggling, he kissed Harry’s cheek.  
“I like you too, you idiot. Isn’t it obvious?” He said between giggles and Harry blushed so hard it hurt. Draco’s silver eyes were glittering and crinkled, almost closed and his cheeks were pink. His little fangs pearly and filling his open mouth.  
Harry thought he was the most prettiest thing he’d ever seen.  
His heart swelled. He wanted to keep Draco forever._


	4. Running Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV
> 
> Gotta work on cover art for this story too. Been busy LOL

Draco POV

Sliding down his now closed door, putting his knees towards his chest, Draco sighed. His shoulders wouldn’t relax. He didn’t have much time.   
Summer was almost over and he’d be closer to 16 and he still hadn’t found his mate.   
He remembered Professor Lupin giving a quick, one lesson course on Claiming and what that means for both parties, during his first year teaching when the kids his age were all 13 or 14 years old.   
Pup wasn’t dead, as he’d feared. If he was, he wouldn’t feel the pull or he would’ve known it before and his body would’ve accepted another or went into a type of shock.  
Ever since, he’d been trying to find out what he could, but there wasn’t many by the Black-Lupin name. Individually there was. But not as a couple. Fuck, maybe Pup got it wrong? Draco had found out years ago that Pup was most likely a nickname used so often, the other kid thought it was his name.   
The one who Claimed him was practically a ghost! There was no evidence he existed except for the bite on Draco’s neck and his memories. 

His father was getting impatient and his mother couldn’t keep his father calm enough to stall for time much longer.  
He wasn’t going to marry for power, he swore to himself.   
Power had brought him nothing but anger and contempt and loneliness. He didn’t care if he lived a simple life like the Weasley’s, though he wouldn’t dare want that many children, he just knew he wanted to be with Pup. Maybe live in the forest or close enough to one. It’d be a huge change from what he was used to, but that was all Draco had dreamt about for years.  
“Dobby.” He called, not too loudly. He wasn’t even sure Dobby could hear him. 

There was a flash and the house elf was there. “Yes, Master Draco?” 

He looked up. “Can you find out any married couples who go by the last name Black-Lupin?” He swallowed the lump forming. 

The house elf fidgeted. “This-this wouldn’t have to do with your mark would-would it? B-because Dobby was ordered to-to not get information for Master Draco regarding the-the person who Claimed him. Dobby is sorry. Stupid Dobby. Dobby’s not allowed to say that.” The house elf began hitting his own head. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “What? Why?” 

Dobby looked at him, guilt written on his face and before Draco could order him to answer, Dobby snapped his fingers, leaving Draco alone. 

Draco’s eyes slit to needle points and his hair bristled. Oh, so that’s how it was going to be.   
Fine then. There was more than one way to do things. 

The last month of his summer was spent fighting his father by rejecting each suitor he was met with. He also went to Pansy’s and asked Blaise and Longbottom for assistance in looking for his mate. He had to. He wasn’t getting anywhere on his own and if he was lucky, which he knew he wasn’t, then maybe they went to Hogwarts.   
If he was lucky, but...Pup always seemed like the “homeschool” or “no school”, let the wilderness be my professor, type of person.   
Little did Draco realize how much of his luck he had and how much it was running out. 

The day to leave for Hogwarts was upon him. He’d be a 6th year and starting next summer he’d be 16. He shuddered, he felt nauseous as he boarded the train and found a cubby, and he tried curling into himself.   
The night before, his father had demanded a family dinner before Draco left the next day.   
Little did he know about the unexpected guest to arrive.   
It seemed like a normal dinner. Both his parents were acting normal, his father still speaking about suitors and if Draco would just compromise with him. Even his mother had tried speaking with him about how they’d tried being understanding by allowing him to keep the “old Claim” mark as long as they did.   
Draco had explained his reasons to his mother on more occasions than he could measure and with his father he had repeated what he usually did. That there was no other he wanted and he would reject the others, so to give up. 

That is, until he felt long slender arms go around his shoulders and hot cinnamon spiced breath ghost against the back of his neck. His hackles had raised and he had tried getting away. Which getting away meant falling out of his chair in his haste to guard his neck.   
He had panicked, wondering why he hadn’t heard anyone behind him, when he realized it was a Bengal. She was beautiful with sandy hair and piercing jade eyes. No wonder he hadn’t heard her approaching. He couldn’t even cover his neck, his body froze. Then, he had blacked out and the next thing he remembered was putting up a barrier charm 5 times in a row to keep anyone out.   
He hadn’t cried. All he could do was shake and not utter a word all night. Only the promise of getting away had him leaving far earlier than planned the next morning. 

His head shot up when he had heard the door slide open. Harry had poked his head in and smiled.   
Draco couldn’t even bask in that because right behind Harry was Weasley and the girl Weasley along with Granger.   
“May we sit with you, Malfoy?” Harry had asked sweetly.   
Draco could only nod. Truthfully the only one he wanted there was Harry. He wasn’t even sure why except his voice, or the tone, helped sooth in some way.   
He scooted more against the window, almost flush to it. His knees were still up against his chest and his tail was wrapped tightly against his legs. He tried making his head lower, making his neck harder to get to.   
He hadn’t even realized that’s what he was doing. He just knew he was in no mood to be the perfect Malfoy. He was so tired.   
During the ride, he noticed how close the Weaslette sat to Harry. How she angled herself and spoke to him as if he were everything she’d dreamed of.   
Draco would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel wretched. What she saw in Harry was an illusion. Not real. Whatever heroic bastard she thought up, wasn’t the man he truly was.   
What Draco knew, was he was a dork, sometimes hard with words, spoke with his hands a lot, was a people pleaser with a hero complex and mauder like tendencies. He loved treacle tart and odd music that made your body pulse with it. He also had a temper once pushed a certain way or to a certain brink and Draco rarely liked being on the receiving end of it.

Harry either hadn’t minded or was oblivious, judging by his lack of reacting to her flirting. Gross.   
When the trolley of sweets and treats came by, most of them, except for himself and Granger, got something. He hadn’t felt hunger since the night before and it seemed Granger just wasn’t a fan of sweets. 

“Your hair is looking nice this year, Granger. Not as poofy.” Draco had commented with a tired smile. She sat beside him, Weasley on the side near the door while Harry was near the window opposite himself with the Weaslette opposite her brother, next to Harry. 

“Of course it is. Hermoines’s hair had always been nice.” The Weaslette said. Draco swore he said that quietly enough but the cubby was small. 

He did catch Granger’s gentle grin at him. “Thank you, Malfoy.” It seemed she knew how to take a compliment when it was given.   
Draco did glare at the Weaslette though.   
She wrapped her arm around Harry’s, who tried to pull away, but ultimately put up with it.  
‘Little Bitch.’ Draco thought. 

The Weaslette started chatting with Harry then, on mundane topics or what he did over summer. Barely giving him time to reply while she spoke of her’s.   
He jolted, feeling a hand pat his back. Looking over slightly, he saw it was Granger. She gave him a sympathetic look. She could probably tell by his body language that he wasn’t in the mood.   
He really did judge her too early when they were younger. 

As a topic of interest to the others came up, it got considerably louder. Draco was in no mood.   
He tried making himself even smaller, tried being even quieter. He couldn’t even focus on Harry’s voice since the others were speaking even louder.   
He tried focusing on inside then, since he couldn’t outside. He thought of memories. Ones with Pup though, his happiest ones, he had come to a realization, only brought a gut sickening guilt.   
Like he’d already done something wrong by him.   
He breathed deep through his nose. The birthday memory the year prior with Harry brought not as much pain. He focused on that.   
It worked, until it didn’t. 

He felt a tight grip on his tail as it was pulled from its spot next to his feet and pulled far, fast.   
The thing with cat tails, is they’re sensitive. All bone, nerves and fur. So when one is crooked, like Draco’s, it’s even more sensitive to touch.   
He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes until they flew open and he swiped in the direction his tail was pulled.   
The Weaslette squeaked and ended up yanking the tail hard, her grip tightening at the sudden claws going towards her face.   
“What the Hell, Malfoy?” She yelled. She still had a grip on his tail and it hurt! 

His eyes were needles. “Let go of my tail, Weaslette!” He hissed. It shot so much pain up his spine, Draco couldn’t even touch his own tail to pull it away. 

He saw the fire in her eyes, the challenge that he never even offered. 

“Ginny, let go. You’re hurting him.” Harry said softly, trying to ask nicely.   
Granger nodded. “Ginny.” 

That seemed to only piss of the younger teen more. Instead of looking at them, she glared at Draco. He had no idea what her beef was with him! He never said a word to her except then.   
She looked at Harry innocently a moment later. “But, Harry, it can’t be real. Look how long it is and it’s all crooked and weird.” She tried defending then pulling again while tightening her grip. 

Draco lunged and went to swipe at her but a rough, warm hand stopped him.   
With his other hand he reacted, swiping at who stopped him without seeing who did.   
He regretted it the moment he did.   
Harry let out a quiet hiss of pain as his cheek was slashed by Draco’s claws. 

Draco began to pant, his body tensing and adrenaline running from the pain. He thought Harry would hit him back, scold him, something, but he simply wrapped one arm around his shoulder, the other still holding his wrist.   
“Let’s get you a different cubby. Come on.”   
Harry’s voice was soft, trying to be comforting, if the feel Draco got from him was right.   
Draco’s emotions were haywire, though, so the effect might not have been ideal. He was in pain. His stomach felt ill, he felt terrible guilt for the night before when he shouldn’t have. He was pissed that this little bitch had the audacity to pull his tail and keep doing it, despite his obviousness against it. Most long tailed people hated their tails touched and most nubbed or no tails knew that. 

He knew it wasn’t pity. He knew Harry just wanted to help, but he was beyond reason. His tail kept flicking, showing his emotion and each twitch it did sent a new wave of pain up his spine.   
Harry must’ve known as well because he moved his face a bit away as Draco went to hiss at him too. He didn’t need Harry’s heroism complex right then!

The door slid open and Professor Lupin poked his head in and paused seeing the scene in front of him.   
“I just was coming in to see if Harry had my scarf, but it seems I stumbled upon something?”   
His voice held curiosity. 

“H-hey, Professor Lupin, c-could Malfoy here rest in your cubby for awhile? He-he doesn’t seem to be feeling too well.” Harry asked. If Draco didn’t know better he’d say Harry was trying to get out of something.   
Professor Lupin took a quick glance and nodded. He looked to Draco.   
“Draco, would you like to rest where I’m at? I might have some tea or coffee. Maybe a nice book?” 

So far, Professor Lupin had proven himself to be one of the few adults Draco could trust. Draco stood straight, a bad idea, and walked the few steps over and nodded.   
As they were leaving, Professor Lupin turned his head. “Harry, when you have a moment, will you bring Draco’s things over? You know where I am.” 

Lupin had let Draco lay down on the seat opposite him, since it was empty. He knew, being a long tailed person, that sitting or standing wasn’t the best option when one’s tail is swollen.   
“Care to say what’s on your mind, Draco? Or stay quiet?” He drank some coffee from a thermos. His voice was calm, no scolding, no anger. Just concern and curiosity. 

Draco could already feel the lump returning. Lupin had known about his Claim mark, not who did it and the like, but he was kind enough to be a shoulder and a person of wisdom for Draco. Draco would’ve never guessed how much he needed someone, a parental figure, like Lupin in his life.   
Someone who didn’t judge. Who listened or didn’t have to listen to know.   
He shrugged his shoulders. There was a lot, and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He saw Lupin stand and crouch in front of him, he smiled gently, one that reminded Draco of Pup, and he pet Draco’s head. 

“I-I don’t need your p-pity, Professor.” He ground out, obviously trying so hard to not break. 

Lupin hummed. “I’m not pitying you, Draco. I’ve grown to like you these last couple years and I know this isn’t like you. Well...I also don’t know the state your tail is in either but I’m sure that’s not the only problem.” 

That got a snort and chuckle out of Draco. It was just how Lupin said it.   
“I can’t even feel my tail. You sure I have one? Gotta tell me, Professor.” He blinked, trying to smirk and play it off, but his smirk came out watery and wobbly.   
Lupin smiled. “There’s Draco. You know you can tell ol’ Lupin.” 

Draco took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I did to piss off the Weaslette. I was already on edge because of something, then I let them all come in and then after awhile she just yanks on my tail. She was so obviously trying to get Har-Potter’s-attention.” 

He took a shuddering breath. Anymore and he knew he’d break. Professor Lupin’s phone went off. He ignored it, feeling Draco’s needs were more urgent. But the person kept calling.   
Draco chuckled at the look of utter annoyance passed by the usually sweet Professor’s face. He got up and answered.   
“Sirius. There’s usually a reason why I don’t answer. You what? Sirius, I swear, if I wasn’t on a train headed to Hogwarts...yes I know. No, Sirius. Sirius, no! If I come back and-no. I have to go now. Yes. Why do I bother? Uh-huh. I’ll believe it when I see it, or lack of it. Don’t get killed. Hehe, love you too you jackass.” 

He hung up with an exasperated but happy expression.   
Draco had never felt so jealous. “I’ve never seen that before.” He croaked.   
Lupin looked to him in question. He nodded to the phone. “You bantered but said you loved him anyway. It was...”   
‘Full of love.’ Is what he wanted to say, but couldn’t.   
His brows furrowed and he couldn’t stop them from doing so. He forced himself to smirk, his slight grimace could be mistaken because of pain. That wasn’t the case, in reality.   
“...quite annoying. Honestly, your husband sounds like an idiot.” 

Lupin replied by simply handing Draco a to-go container of hot tea, placing a warm pad against the base of his tail and giving Draco a smile he could only call fond as he nodded.


	5. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV
> 
> Also edit (1-22) here’s like no to the drawing I did for the fanfic. 
> 
> https://kuro-ookami-kuma.tumblr.com/post/640994542294892544/drew-this-for-my-hp-drarry-fanfic-thats-on-ao3

Harry sighed and began grabbing Draco’s luggage. He had no idea what Ginny was thinking!  
He turned to the younger, giving her a tired look, not wanting to glare at her. “Ginny. What was all that? Draco hadn’t done anything to you.” 

Said girl huffed and turned her head. Harry wasn’t aware of the eyebrow raise from one of the smartest girls in school as he had said Draco’s first name. 

“What’s the big deal? Can he even feel it? I mean, it was all broken and bent.” Ron added. Ron was an idiot, they knew so he must not have thought. 

Hermoine sighed, putting her fingertips to her head. “Both of you wouldn’t know, but long tails are sensitive. Most of the time we can’t control them either, since they react with what we’re feeling. He had considerable restraint though. I know your grip Ginny and you weren’t going easy.” Hermoine glared. 

Ginny sat straighter. “Why do you care, Hermoine? He’s berated you over and over through the years. He has with my family and even Harry! He just swiped at him too even though Harry was trying to help. So why am I the one in trouble?” 

The three sitting jumped when they heard a sudden cracking of wood. Harry startled and looked down to the case he had been grabbing. His grip had gotten so tight he broke the suitcase, a large dent of splintered wood as the aftermath.  
Harry tried swallowing the scratchy lump of anger in his throat. 

Ginny looked to him and piped up. “You agree right, Harry? I know I should’ve let go but he was being rude by eyeing you like he was. Did none of you see the looks he was giving me as well?” 

All Harry could think, was that someone he cared for hurt his mate. He knew it’d look odd and shatter whatever barrier he and Draco put in front of themselves if he spoke of it. He tried to calm himself. 

Draco...was acting odd. He was quieter than usual, his tail wrapped protectively around his shins. He remembered a time when they first found shelter, back then. A thunder storm had rolled in and Draco had made himself smaller, wrapping whatever he could around himself and burying his head.  
Draco was doing that when they came in too. Something had happened before the tail grabbing. What, was the question Harry wanted to know.  
He did notice the gentleness Hermoine showed to him and felt happy. He had to control his face from breaking out into a giant grin when he heard Draco compliment her hair, no tone of insult in sight.  
Then, Ginny had been clingy as of late. Since she was Ron’s sister and he had friendliness towards her family, he put up with it.  
For a bit, while they were being loud, Harry had thought Draco was falling asleep. His eyes had drooped and at some point closed. That wasn’t the case with how fast he lashed out once Ginny, for some fucking reason, decided to grab his tail and yank on it.  
Hermoine was right though. Draco showed considerable restraint. Why, Harry would’ve had to ask. 

He shook his head, leaving his thoughts.  
“What you did wasn’t right, Ginny. His tail was damaged before and then you agitate it, or worse, by grabbing it. You think I’m going to be mad at him for lashing out in pain?” 

Ginny looked almost shocked that Harry didn’t agree. “Why are you taking his side? He’s a Malfoy!” She was close to yelling and Harry knew something bad would happen if he didn’t get away. 

He grabbed the heavy luggage, though he held it like it weighed nothing and pushed it out the cubby. “I’m bringing these to him. He might need something.” 

He didn’t even wait for a response. 

He had hoped the walk down the train would help him cool off. He was pretty sure, it didn’t work.  
He opened his Pop’s cubby slowly, in case Draco was sleeping.  
His Pop was reading a book, sitting next to the seats Draco was laying out on. Harry felt a fondness bloom as he saw his Pop pull the thin blanket over Draco more. The feline having fallen asleep. 

“He’s...alright, I suppose. I slipped a muscle relaxer in his tea to help with the muscles constricting around the tail and it must have made him pass out. He called your Dad an idiot.” His Pop said, going to sit on the seat opposite Draco. He was laughing, thinking what Draco said was funny.

Harry quietly came in, trying to gently put the cases above them without waking Draco.  
“I’m surprised even with a muscle relaxant he fell asleep.” He wanted to so badly pet him. 

He heard his Pop chuckle. “I bet if you moved him to your lap, you wouldn’t be taking much space.” 

Harry’s face broke out into a deep blush. “I...I couldn’t...do that...” 

His Pop simply hummed. “I’m not sure. After a stressful time I let your Dad rest his head on my legs or even let him curl into me on the couch. Harry, sometimes you have to be selfish, when it comes to your mate. Did you find out why Ginny Weasley did pull his tail?” 

Harry sighed, already feeling that anger build. “Not really. She said something about how he was looking at us. I didn’t speak much.” He went and sat by his Pop, who patted his back. 

“Sounds about right. You get that from me. Never had much patience when it came to those insulting your Dad. I suppose you’re lucky you didn’t do something. Anyhow, how’re you feeling, Harry?”  
His Pop asked. 

Harry didn’t say anything. He just went and sat at the end of where Draco’s feet were. He lifted his legs and tail, the other being completely asleep, and put them in his lap.  
He remembered petting Draco’s tail, manipulating it through his fingers gently, and Draco let him. He even purred at some point. That was back when they were kids though.  
So, going along with the memory, Harry gently ran his finger along the tail, feeling for any broken vertebrae or ones out of place. The tail was hot to the touch, the skin beneath swollen. They’d have to get him to see Madame Pomphrey. Harry couldn’t tell on his own.

The rest of the ride was silent. Even when Draco woke up, Harry found it odd, all he did was look over his shoulder, Harry having not moved, and gave him a vulnerable look. One Harry wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to see again. Then Draco had got on his elbows, moving his knees and sitting more up. He let out a pained whine, but as Harry was about to tell him to lay back down, Draco turned his body so his head laid on Harry’s lap, facing his stomach. He didn’t move Harry, didn’t tell him to.  
Harry wasn’t sure if Draco was even aware, since what he saw of the silver eyes were dazed, he had let a couple tears fall as he drifted back to sleep. 

When they stopped, even his Pop was concerned that Draco hadn’t woken up.  
“That’s...odd. I just gave him a low dose, over the counter muscle relaxer. I wouldn’t think his body would be that effected by it.” 

Harry got a feeling and touched Draco’s forehead, only to recoil it.  
He was burning up!  
“Pop! He’s burning up.” 

Lupin didn’t even need to touch, to feel the heat radiating off the boy.  
“Take him to Madame Pomphrey immediately. I’ll get our things then meet you there.”  
Harry only nodded. He maneuvered Draco gently. Using one hand he tried to move the long tail into Draco’s lap as he had one arm under Draco’s thighs and the other supporting his back.  
He didn’t even see Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny see him running past with an unconscious Draco, running towards the school infirmary, ignoring everyone who saw him. 

Hours later, as everyone else was eating or chatting, welcoming the first years, Harry sat at Draco’s bedside.  
Madame Pomphrey had splinted his tail, until she could have a moment to use an x-ray spell, she gave him something in an IV for inflammation, but decided to surround Draco’s body in ice, he was still in his button up and grey pants, no one able to remove them without possibly hurting his tail., to see if his temperature would go down on its own. When it came to medicine she liked to stay away from spells as best she could.  
Harry had been worried sick. He still was. 

Even Madame Pomphrey wouldn’t know for sure what was the cause until his fever broke. Or at least if it went down enough to not scald anyone who touched it. 

Harry knew he should leave, but he couldn’t leave Draco like this. It was one thing to beat each other to a few broken bones or bruises. This was different.  
Even his Pop was worried it was because of the muscle relaxant but Madame Pomphrey easily swayed those worries that that wasn’t the case here. That it might’ve actually helped him.  
Harry still wasn’t sure what she meant. How the fuck did drugging him help with what was happening? 

His leg bounced up and down, restless. Harry impulsively reached for Draco’s hand. His heart raced as the most he could muster to do, was hold his fingers. Even those were on fire...it felt like.  
“I’m such a coward. I should’ve told you that day, on the train.” Harry whispered, his voice wracked with guilt.  
He heard the door door down the hall open and looked. 

“Question is...will you tell him when he wakes, or be a coward again?” 

His eyes widened. “Dad. I thought you were back home.” Harry couldn’t bear letting go of Draco’s hand. His Dad didn’t seem to mind. 

His Dad shrugged. “Moony forgot some important suitcases. Don’t tell him I’m here yet. I know it’d break his heart if he knew I wasn’t staying long.” 

Harry grinned, a bit forced. “You know he’d be more mad you didn’t at least say hi or give him a kiss before you left.” 

Sirius hummed in acknowledgment. “True. I’ll do that in a bit. You sure it’s okay for you to be skipping like this?” He got closer, taking a look at Draco with curious dark eyes. 

“I can’t really leave him right now. Not sure I could without wanting to run back.” Harry said quietly, like if he spoke too loud it’d wake Draco. 

To Harry’s utter confusion, Sirius bent oddly once he was close enough to Draco and he looked at the back of his neck. Sirius acted as if he was the confused one. “Odd. Hm, must not have been what I thought.” 

A barb settled and writhed in his gut. “Why did you look there?” His heart hurt. 

Sirius hummed and straightened. “Oh, nothing much. It’s not what I was thinking. Quite the tail that ones got. Don’t cause too much trouble alright?” He patted Harry’s head but Harry grabbed Sirius’ wrist. 

Sirius taking a look at Draco’s neck sent a panic in his veins and now since Sirius wouldn’t even tell him why he looked...the wrench in his gut got heavier. “Sirius. Why did you look at his neck?”  
He’d never called Sirius by his name. He didn’t like that he did. 

Sirius looked to Harry, his normally black eyes shining with a reddish hue. Harry knew he made him mad.  
“You’re still too young to be calling me by my name, kid. Come on, let’s go have a talk. Now.” 

He walked towards the door, Harry knowing he couldn’t say no. He knew he made Sirius pissed, but he also knew his Dad well enough he wouldn’t give him a lecture on it. Must be something else. Either way, Harry’s gut wasn’t happy, if the constant pain was anything.  
He took one last look at Draco. He looked in pain. Harry kissed his fingers and gently let go. 

When he walked out, Sirius had a look of concentration on his face.  
“Dad?” 

Sirius grunted. “The more I think on it, the less likely it is. And really, since Claiming was banned years and years ago, there isn’t much on it. Ugh, Moony was always better at this than me.” 

Harry scrunched his brows. “What do you mean? What does his fever-“ 

“What’s this? Sirius I thought you were home.” Both men looked over, Sirius breaking into a toothy grin. 

“MOONY!” Sirius’ tail was wagging fast at the sight of his mate. 

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled gently. “Like I asked, what are you doing here?” 

Sirius was about to reply when Madame Pomphrey came up past Remus and into the wing.  
“Madame Pomphrey what’s wrong?” Remus asked.  
Harry had to wonder the same. She was moving fast.  
Harry got a impulse and followed.  
She had hurried over to Draco, tutting about and he saw she was removing the bags of water that was once ice, and using her wand to bring more baggies of ice over. 

His ears picked up Draco making noise and he hurried over, thinking he was waking. Draco wasn’t, but his body was twitching, that was more than earlier, and he seemed to be whining out. He wished he could kiss the pain lines in his brows away. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to do. Did his Dad ever get like this when his Pop was in pain?  
He felt someone pull him back, his body tensing to fight the pull.  
“Harry. Give him some space. He’s not going anywhere. I know you’re worried, but you can’t be this wound up.”  
Sirius said softly. 

Harry tried forcing his body to unwind, even a bit, but it was harder than it seemed. 

“Move. All of you.” Madame Pomphrey said, using the one hand not holding a vial and syringe to shoo them. “I don’t like you all crowded in here, but the least you can do is give some space.” 

His Dad and Pop did and Harry slowly and reluctantly complied.  
She went to work and put whatever clear liquid inside the syringe, she was muttering something, trying to concentrate on her task. 

Harry crossed his arms to keep from moving too much, his eyes watching what the mediwitch was doing.  
She placed the syringe tip in the IV and put the medicine in. 

Sirius had pulled Remus out, both getting stink eye from the witch before she gave Draco the medicine. 

After a few seconds for it to reach Draco’s veins, suddenly he gasped, jumping as far as he could up and ripping out the IV, the source of where the medicine was distributed.  
Harry ran over the short distance, panicked himself, though he didn’t show it., his heart hammering like he almost got hit with a bludger.  
Draco by then had squirmed to his stomach and tried curling in. Harry reached and held his fingers again, not much for Draco’s sake but his own.  
His throat felt dry and his energy level was sky high from nerves. 

Draco panted but opened silver eyes and looked to Harry. His brows were scrunched and he had sweat on his forehead, making the pale blonde hair stick. The redness to his body from the fever was leaving.  
“Hey...come to see me weak, Potter? Heh...too-too bad. I’ll be...up soon to-to give you a-a scolding for-for...I’m not sure...haha.” 

It hurt him more seeing Draco try and brush off whatever pain he was in. He felt Draco’s body tremble as he sat up, which was difficult due to his tail being in a splint.  
Something red caught Harry’s eye and he looked at Draco’s neck. At first concerned it was blood, but he noticed it was magic!  
Two thin red streams of red smoke was surrounding Draco’s neck, a bundle of magic moved like a nest of snakes on the back of it.  
It pulsed and faded in and out, like static.  
He wanted to touch it, but feeling how quickly Draco was calming, helped keep him from it. He didn’t want to stress out his mate more by touching a sensitive area.  
“You better not go blurting out that you say a Malfoy weak and barely able to stand. If you do, I’ll reveal one of your secrets.” Draco’s voice was growing in confidence but still shaky.

Harry smiled down at him, seeing Draco like this was an odd reassuring nest in his chest. Like a calming weight. He chuckled, it was deep. He didn’t notice Draco’s blush at the noise. “Oh? And what secrets might they be?” He subconsciously rubbed his thumb against Draco’s fingers.  
Though he did notice when Draco looked to their hands, having just noticed, and his blush deepened. 

Don’t ask Harry why he did it, but upon seeing Draco’s expression, he lifted their hands, Draco’s eyes blown wide and following until they locked with Harry’s.  
Still making eye contact, Harry kissed Draco’s knuckles. He saw Draco gasp, his breath hitching and he went to quickly cover it by putting on his “I’m going to snark at you” face, only to turn his head, like something caught his eye.  
Harry lifted his head to follow Draco’s gaze and saw it had landed on the vial and syringe. 

Harry wasn’t sure what had happened, but Draco’s blushing face went sickly pale and his lip wobbled. He took a deep breath, to calm himself.  
Harry was about to ask what was wrong, when Draco ripped his fingers from Harry’s grasp and sat up. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t move too-“ Harry was about to intervene and make Draco rest when Draco straightened his back, Harry noticed the twitch to his brow at the possible pain his tail was still in, as he put a hand up to stop Harry and walked-no, bolted more like- out of the infirmary. 

Harry had the impulse to follow, but something told him not to. Usually he ignored that feeling, but part of him knew to listen.

Madame Pomphrey came back right after. “Oh! He’s up already? What happened?” She asked. 

Harry looked back to the vial. When he looked, it’s label wasn’t normal. It simply said Draco’s name and to give when having a fever.  
“Madame Pomphrey, what’s this medicine you gave him?” 

She began to clean up, giving herself something to do.  
“Don’t rightly know, Mr. Potter. I sent a letter to his family when he arrived, since I wasn’t sure the cause after you and Professor Lupin explained. Then with a messenger hawk, not owl, they had sent this. I assumed it might have been from his family’s doctor. It seemed to work though. Now...you probably have much to do as well, wasting your time here. I better not see you here much this year, Mr. Potter.” 

Harry could only nod as he was shooed out. Logically, it kinda made sense. But...Draco’s expression had said otherwise. He wondered what was in it, and what had made that swirl of magic appear agains his Claim mark.


	6. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV

Draco POV

Part of him was relieved as he walked down the halls towards the Slytherin dorms. He held his arms to himself, knowing his arm was still bleeding but his body was wracked with cold.  
‘Great. First the fever, now the fucking chill? Dammit body, choose one!’ He thought.  
Guilt still nawed at his belly. So did pain. This pain, this ache, he was used to. It never got easier each year and the timing was off.  
The fever fit usually hits during summer, when he’s home. But it hadn’t that year and Draco had thought he was lucky. Yeah...right.  
He might’ve been, actually, if he thought about it. Ever since the summer he was 11, before starting his first year at Hogwarts, his body had been going through the fever fits. Usually he was awake, writhing in pain and heat from fever. He’d scream and scream till his he couldn’t speak for a week due to a raw throat, even with potions.  
No spell worked either and no one knew why.  
The family doctor was never gentle when examining or trying to figure out why it had started and why that year.  
He was never gentle every year, poking too hard or outright ignoring Draco’s words of protest or what was happening. It got so bad, last year he tried to be as silent as he could, until a maid came to check on him and his parents gave him the “medicine”.  
The fever and full body pain lasted longer without the “medicine” the family doctor came up with and his parents agreed with.

He hated the “medicine”.  
Yes, it broke him of his fever quicker, giving his body a sudden shock. It always felt like ice going through his body and even if he hadn’t eaten, he’d throw up.  
It also made him dazed, almost drunk, but not in a good way.  
‘Where was I...?’ He looked around, seeing he got himself lost. No, couldn’t be lost.  
Looking out a window, it was dark. ‘How long was I out?’ He wondered.

He walked a bit more, already feeling the effects of the “medicine”. He saw the old woman’s bathroom. He could see if Moaning Myrtle was still around.  
“M-Myrtle? S-sweet miss Myrtle?” He called out. He knew if you buttered her up, she was more friendly.

“Oh, Draco! Long time, no see. Why haven’t you visited me?” She whined, the lady turtle laying on her back.

He turned, maybe too fast...or was it slow? ...and felt a wave of nausea hit. He ran to the sink and heaved. Nothing came up.  
“Now why’re you doing that? You’re so thin as is, Draco. Hm? What’s that?” Her voice squeaked and he felt the chill of her ghost fingers brush along his mark. A body shuddering chill went down his spine. Oddly enough, he felt no need to guard his neck from her. He suspected it was because she was dead.

He rinsed his mouth of the bile, the spike of heat going back to the chill. “It’s my Claim. Why? Were they still doing that in your day?”

He huffed. “I’m as young as ever while you’ll grow old one day.”

She didn’t answer his question, but he didn’t want to push. He twitched his tail and whined. He forgot about that.  
“Myrtle, dear? Wait. You can’t leave here can you?”

She made a snooty face with smirk. “Ha! Thought you could sweet talk me?”

Even through the pain and chill, he smiled. He sat quietly, on the side of one sink, in case a bout of nausea hit again. Myrtle spoke on and on and Draco let her.  
He let his mind wander and he knew he shouldn’t have left Harry there, even after he looked so worried. He just couldn’t bear if Harry saw him sick and disgusting. Or worry the Gryffindor more. He’d feel so embarrassed.  
Saying he’d feel that way because of their history, of their animosity, didn’t feel right if he were to say it now.

Part of him was angry too.  
He was cold but hot, aching and in pain and he felt alone!  
Draco didn’t care if he’d have to steal Blaises’ boyfriend to be here with him. He didn’t want to be curled up alone in Myrtle’s bathroom feeling sick.  
He tried willing himself to move, but his body wouldn’t comply. He curled into a ball again. He’d been doing that a lot as of late.  
He felt tired again. This wasn’t him.  
His eyes fluttered as he took deep breathes.  
Who was Draco Malfoy?

_His lungs burned from the strain of not stopping, of not looking back. He could’ve been getting himself more lost, who knew. He wasn’t sure whether to scream or try and stay quiet. Pup would know. But Pup was...  
As tears flooded his vision he stumbled and he knew his tail got caught between branches and logs at some point. He’d never felt this amount of sadness before. He knew of an aunt once, who lost her husband of many years. She had cried and cried until her eyes were puffy and she couldn’t cry anymore. She couldn’t look at pictures and she had to live with them for awhile, because the memories held in her own home, were too painful._

_That’s what she had told him, when he had asked one day why she was so sad. For some reason, she had liked him, because he talked to her.  
To him, of course he did. He was lonely.  
‘Kind’ was the word she used._

_“She’s in despair, Lucious. Give her time.” He had overheard his parents late one night.  
His father rubbed his temples. “She has done that for long enough. This is why we don’t marry for love, Narcissa.”_

_He wasn’t sure how, but he came out of the forest to an area he knew. His parents along with some Aurora were there. His mother looked more concerned as his father just looked annoyed. He probably was.  
“M-mother!” Draco had yelled, his voice hoarse from keeping his voice quiet.  
His mother had looked over and wrapped him in a hug.  
His father must have shooed the Aurora away because it was just them after a few minutes.  
Draco was sobbing by that point.  
“Draco. Where have you been? You shouldn’t be crying if you ran off willingly.”_

_Draco straightened, moving away from his mother to try and compose himself.  
Though, he tried and tried fruitlessly to stop the tears, but they wouldn’t.  
“F-forgive the tears, father. P-please. They-“ his voice choked up.  
He thought he knew now, what his mother meant. What his aunt had been through. It truly was another type of sadness._

_His father had simply fixed him an unamused look, giving his son time to calm.  
His mother rubbed his back.  
With deep breaths and his own will, the tears stopped for long enough.  
“I was ch-chasing something then got lost.”_

_His father raised a brow. “That wasn’t smart, now was it? Now you’re dirty, shirt torn to shreds and...” his father paused to look closer. He saw the odd angle Draco’s tail was bent but it was his mother’s gasp that caught both their attentions._

“ _Lucious. Look.” She had pointed to Draco’s neck.  
After a moment, his father let out a long agitated breath through his nose. Draco saw his tail flicking. “Your tail is broken and you allowed someone to bite you? Draco. Explain.” His father’s voice was low._

_He looked down. “A-a bear. Then-then Pup-“  
“Make sense Draco.” His father warned.  
Draco nodded, taking his own breath and thinking of Pup’s smiling face to calm him. It worked. “I met another boy. We stayed safe together. B-but just a bit ago, maybe, I-I lost track of time running, a big white bear attacked.”_

_His mother turned him towards her. She knew to try and keep her voice soft and sweet. “Draco, dear, who bit the back of your neck?”_

_To that, Draco blushed with a wide grin. “Pup bit me! It’s a sign of marriage, right?” His face fell at remembering what had just happened. “But...mother? Does it go away if the other is gone?”_

_Before his mother could reply, a sad look on her delicate features, he felt his father’s claws at the edges on his mark, the wounds still open.  
Draco felt the icy pulse in his veins as well as a sudden panic.  
“No!” He had screamed, letting out a low growl, his tail flicking despite the pain. That had startled his parents, his father quickly recovering.  
He showed his anger at Draco’s disobedience by putting pressure on his neck. Draco closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to witness his father destroying the mark that made him happy, his gut wrenching and fresh bout of dread consumed him._

_Right when he knew his father would, there was a sudden feeling of body numbing calm, automatically making Draco’s body lax slightly. His limbs felt light and his body warm, like Pup was embracing him through the night. He heard his father let out a hiss and his mother gasped in shock._

_“Lucious. It had to be Draco’s magic.”_

_‘What?’ He thought as he opened his eyes._

_“What magic?” He had asked.  
All he got was a glare so cold from his father, like Draco was so far beneath him, a disappointment. His mother gave him not a look of concern, but pity._

_He didn’t understand why, till much later._

Draco shot his eyes open with a fresh wave of nausea and dry heaved.  
He jolted at the hand he felt on his back. When he saw through teary eyes, it was Neville.  
“Neville? What are you doing here?” He croaked.  
The rabbit looked relieved. “Thank goodness. You weren’t waking. I came to look for you since you didn’t come back. We’re all worried. Luckily Blaise knew that you escape here to chat with Myrtle sometimes.” He smiled sweetly.

Draco scrunched his brows. Why couldn’t his parents have reacted this way? With relief and happiness?  
Only when he looked down did he see how utterly gross he felt and looked. He hadn’t to have bathed at least in a day or two, depending on the time.  
Neville helped him stand, his legs having gone numb and his tail was most likely swollen again.  
“I need a bath.” He said, crinkling his nose. “What time is it, Neville?”

Neville looked awestruck. Draco gave a questioning glance.  
“So it wasn’t a fluke. You called me by my first name.” His eyes glittered. It was too much for Draco.  
He cleared his throat. “Time?”

“Oh! Uh, it’s morning, we were all headed to breakfast and I decided to check. Blaise said you were fine, but I was worried. I mean...that’s kinda what I do.” He laughed lightly.

They walked back to the Slytherin dorms and Draco noticed his things were there. He paused with horror that the last thing before the fever he remembered was hearing Professor Lupin chat lovingly about his husband.  
So someone had to have grabbed his things and brought them up.  
“Who-who brought my things in?” He turned to Neville who was making sure he had everything.

“Hm? I did, with Blaises’ help. They were in the Gryffindor corridors so we brought them here. Harry said you had a bad fever and you were stuck in the infirmary.”  
Neville smiled.

“Why?” He asked. He didn’t understand. They could’ve left his stuff. Could’ve let the Gryffindors destroy it. Find blackmail (there was none) or something.

Neville’s ears twitched but seeing the look of confusion on Draco’s face made him grin. “We’re friends, that’s why. I care about you. Blaise was a bit concerned, but not much. Must be a feline thing? Anyway, Luna asked about you as well and said to tell you to stop by the Ravenclaw table when you can. I bet it’s to check on you. Want me to tell Harry you’re alright or do you want to?”

Draco’s face had grown more and more confused and desperate by the time Neville was done explaining. “Friends? Why would you want to be my friend?” His voice was quiet.

Neville patted his head, but didn’t say anything, leaving Draco to think.  
As he went to get undressed, Neville turned to leave.  
An uneasiness came over him. He didn’t want to be alone yet.  
“Neville, wait. Can...please don’t judge me, but...oh I can’t believe this...can you stay, like near the door or in the dorms? I...” he wasn’t sure how to finish it without sounding like a child.  
He didn’t have to, as Neville smiled. “Just let me grab a book. I’ll be right outside. Then if you want to chat, I can hear you.”

He knew technically Neville could be in there with him, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Blaise knew he was no threat but he doubted Neville, like himself, wanted many to see him naked.

He did have to remove the splint and he felt for the damage, knowing Madame Pomphrey must not have gotten to it.  
It seemed it was pulled out of line at the base, where tail met back and another spot right below the bend in his tail. He could ask Madame Pomphrey or ask Neville there.  
Madame Pomphrey it was.

As Neville read, Draco could hear him laughing or mumbling at the book.  
‘Friends, he said. Did Draco Malfoy have friends?’ He thought back to who Draco Malfoy was. His gut clenched and he bent over the side, thinking he was going to heave again, but didn’t. The “medicine” might be wearing off.  
Draco Malfoy had power, status and second hand blood on his hands. He shivered in disgust.  
He gently touched his Claim, feeling the slightly raised teeth marks.  
There was a certain sense of calm, of contentment with it.

“You okay, Malfoy?” Neville called, probably hearing the small unpleasant noises he made.

‘Damn rabbit hearing.’ Draco hummed.

He realized with an odd thought, what about Draco? Who was Draco? He felt a warm bubbling in his belly, a smile breaking out across his lips. Draco was cocky, but had a Ravenclaw, at least 2 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherins with him.  
He had that thing called friends that no amount of money or status could make him feel they weren’t worth more.  
He had people who made him smile. Who made him feel wanted.  
That’s what it was!  
The swelling in his heart raced. He hadn’t felt wanted since Pup.  
Wanted.  
They didn’t care about Draco Malfoy, but they did care for Draco.  
He knew he was smiling like a fool at his realization. One he should’ve made years ago.  
“Neville?” He called, he couldn’t stop grinning.  
He heard him hum in acknowledgement.  
“Next month is the Hogsmead trip, right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I bet you were going to go on a big date with Blaise.” He teased.

He heard Neville blabber and it made it want to torment. “I’m just pulling your ears, Longbottom. Say...can-can you do me a favor?”

He heard Neville get up, poking his head in. “Yes?” He was obviously nervous.

“Call me Draco, from now on. Luna already does.” He laughed at seeing the normally slightly drooped ears perk and Neville smiled wide.

“Okay, Draco. Hehe.”

As he got dressed, he ran his fingers across his Claim again. He pictured what he did before Pup bit him. A small gathering of friends and close family. He tried picturing the faces he never saw before.  
He choked on his breath. There were faces in his mind. In the picture. Even with a crooked tail, even with his past, he was happy.  
What did scare him, though, was he swore, instead of an adult version of Pup, whatever his child-like mind thought, he pictured the giant grin and tart woodsy scent of Harry.  
His lip wobbled. He could barely breath. He put his claws against the mark. He was still happy, but there was a sense of loss.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” Neville’s voice broke through and he quickly removed his hand. He turned and smiled.

“Nothing. You know, I don’t know the last time I ate. But before we get lunch, to burn time till then, can you accompany me to see Madame Pomphrey? I think I dislocated a few vertebrae.” He knew Neville was skeptical, but the rabbit came over and helped him straighten out his robes, nodding with a gentle grin.

“You know, Blaise doesn’t deserve you. I really don’t know what you see in him.” Draco scrunched his nose.

“Same to you.” Neville replied. It confused Draco to no end, so when he looked to the taller boy, he blushed at seeing a conspiratorial grin and a knowing look on his face.

“You know, I take it back! It’s obvious now! Nope!” Draco yelled down the hall, but Neville easily caught up, laughing louder than he’d ever heard him laugh.  
It made Draco smile despite his embarrassment.

Draco Malfoy could have his status, power, Hell, even magic. He could have the blood on his hands.

Draco, though. Draco wanted to keep the people who made him feel wanted. He wanted the hard work, the grins, the playful taunting. He wanted the love he felt with Pup.

He wanted love.


	7. Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV
> 
> AN: I’m thinking of doing a cheat involving Bear-type magic and what’s going on with Draco.

Harry POV

Harry groaned, looking into the mirror at the sink.   
He looked at his rough, scarred hands. Draco’s were so small in his. Long and elegant. Draco let him kiss his hand.   
If he didn’t know, why did he let him?   
His ears twitched around. Neville and the Slytherin he brought with had gotten Draco’s things earlier that morning. Harry knew he had bags under his eyes. He’d been so worried for Draco, but unable to follow, he didn’t get any sleep.   
So, he ended up in his Pop’s study reading with him all night. He did get restless, not being big on reading for hours like his Pop.

Harry realized he was shaking.  
His scars revealed he was a fighter and he was! But when it came to Draco he just...he was a fucking coward! He couldn’t tell him. 

“You done in there, Harry? We’re going to be late for lunch.” Hermoine said. 

“Yeah.” He sighed, ruffling his already messy hair with his hands. 

Upon entering the main hall with the bundles of noise, his eyes scanned for his mate.   
No sign. He sat, Ron blabbing about something while stuffing his mouth.   
Harry wasn’t hungry. He saw Hermoine push some food to him.   
“Eat. I bet he’s fine. He’s a Malfoy, we would’ve heard something by now. Come on. Eat.” Her tail swayed in satisfaction as Harry reluctantly ate some berries that were put in front of him. 

A few minutes later he heard the doors open and in came Neville and...Draco! Harry’s ears perked and his nose caught his scent. Harry examined him as he walk passed some tables, headed for the Ravenclaw one.   
Draco’s tail wasn’t in a splint, though the crook was still there. He moved it like normal. He must’ve went to Madame Pomphrey.   
Harry’s heart leapt to his throat as Draco’s eyes locked with his. It was only for a moment, enough to get Harry’s attention but no one else’s suspicions. 

When they approached the Ravenclaw table, Neville waved, coming towards the Gryffindor table after.  
Harry’s eyes stayed not to subtly on Draco as the blonde approached Luna Lovegood. The other Ravenclaws looked surprised, as did many others. At first they must’ve thought it was to pick a fight, but Luna had jumped up happily and hugged him!   
Harry felt a jealous pang at seeing Draco smile at the girl and pet her head. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but she looked relieved. Luna Lovegood was a mouse and very odd.

Harry startled at hearing a snicker. He turned his head and saw Hermoine smiling wickedly, Neville was grinning too, similar to Hermoine‘s but not as tricky.   
His ears went back.   
“What?” He felt himself blush. 

“Oh, nothing. You’re just staring is all.” Hermoine said innocently, her tail giving her away. 

“You sure, ‘Mione? I bet he wants a certain blonde cat to have his tongue.” Neville quipped. Harry blushed harder. 

“Alright, Longbottom, you’ve been around Slytherin’s too much.” Harry said, folding his arms. He was pouting though he’d never admit it. 

Draco’s scent got stronger and judging by Hermoine‘s reaction, Draco was close.   
Too close.   
His breath caught as Draco leaned over his shoulder, arms behind his back. He was so close, Harry could only smell him and it stirred something in his veins, effecting his impulse. 

“Granger. I missed some classes. Mind letting me borrow notes?” Draco had asked and Harry fought to not nose at his jaw. Draco had terrified him yesterday and having him so close was probably bad. 

Hermoine nodded. “I’ll give them to you next period. Wanna sit with us?” She asked sweetly. Harry both wanted to agree and say no.   
Was it just him or did Draco become more beautiful?  
There was something, but Harry couldn’t pin it.   
Draco shook his head, the air moving and making Harry’s mouth water. He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and turned back to the berries. They didn’t look as appetizing now. 

“Sorry, Granger. As much as I’d love to torment you all and gather intel, I see our zany Headmaster seems to be getting ready to speak. So my house awaits. Take care of my honorary Slytherin.” He smirked at Neville who laughed. 

“What the fuck is Malfoy talking about now?” Ron asked. Hermoine just patted his leg. 

Draco put his hand on Harry’s back to push himself into standing straight, when he wasn’t bent that far, but paused right next to Harry’s face.   
“Uh...” he giggled lightly. The sound going right to Harry’s heart. Draco must’ve found out how to kill him and was acting it out. Draco bit his lip and in barely a whisper, Harry barely heard him as much as reading his lips. “Harry, you have berry juice on your face, so unless I have to make fun, I’d get rid of it.”  
With that, Draco left with a light pat and Harry was already missing his hand on his back. 

Once Draco was out of earshot, Hermoine whistled. “Oh man Harry.” She giggled. “You have it bad. Your eyes are still dilated and he’s quite a bit aways now.” 

Harry hummed but his mind was far behind in a memory. When they were kids, no napkins or anything and Harry was a much messier eater (thanks Dad) back then.   
Draco would comment about food being on his face but at some point he would use his hands to wipe it away and lick his fingers. Waste not want not was how they thought. He always did wonder what Draco’s tongue felt like. That wasn’t a new thought, though back then it was more curiosity and now it was...well...’Bad thought! Bad!’ Harry blushed with a vengeance.   
These...bad thoughts weren’t new either, they just have been building especially since Draco showed his true colors when they were 13.   
He’d have to burn off this energy. Good thing, there was a Quidditch match soon. 

He tried using a dish to see his reflection and saw he did have some juice on the corner of his lip. 

Draco was right and Dumbledore announced that after the Hogsmead trip, those who would go, namely the 6th years, there would be a parent/guardian visit day so their guardians could get a chance to see how their studies were going and socially how they were doing. Harry didn’t mind, it just meant he’d have a day with his Dad and Pop.   
He’d also get to say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.   
He liked them and their boys weren’t bad, then again the older ones didn’t have Draco to deal with to cause issues. That had been why he was lenient with Ginny for so long. It seemed, that was a bad decision on his part.  
Speaking of, he spotted Ginny approaching and Harry thought it best to make her apologize to Draco before they all went their separate ways for classes. 

She looked excited to see him. She must’ve thought she was off the hook.   
She went up and grasped his sleeve. She still didn’t have the confidence to hug him full on, it seemed, or she had to know she was in trouble.

“Harry! Harry! Did you hear that? It’s going to be great. I wonder if dad will want to ask a bunch of Muggle borns questions. What do you think? Oh, by the way, is there anyway you can walk me to class? I can feel Malfoy’s glare from here and I’m worried he’ll do something.” She said this all in one go.   
Before he’d thought she was just a bit clingy having a guy friend who’s not a brother.   
Turns out he’s bad at reading signs.   
Plus, he’d be worried if he was her too. Draco was many things and sometimes forgiveness came with a hefty price in his eyes. 

He sighed. “Actually, Ginny, we’re going over to D-Malfoy- so you can apologize to him.” He knew if he just sent her, Draco would probably hex her to America and back. 

She looked at him in disbelief. “Why would I apologize to a-“ 

Harry growled lowly, fixing Ginny with a warning. “It doesn’t matter who it is. Come on.” 

She bit her lip but followed.   
Draco had been fiddling with his tail, getting dirt and crumbs from the floor out.   
Harry thought the humming was a bonus on top of just being cute. Draco seemed to be in a good mood. Everyone had mostly dispersed to either the yards or classes and it seemed they caught him right before.   
When Draco saw them, Harry didn’t blame him for narrowing his eyes and standing. 

Harry spoke first, to make the reason clear. “Ginny has something to say about yesterday. Go on, Ginny.” 

Draco crossed his arms and looked to Ginny, unimpressed and almost expecting an insult. His tail flicked.   
Harry would have to ask him later why he was actually allowing it.   
It’s not that he doubted Ginny would apologize. He just knew Draco and he could be petty.

Ginny got closer to Draco, Harry had a gut feeling but tried giving her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she didn’t want to cause a scene.   
But to his surprise, Draco, though eyes slit and tail flicking more in agitation by the second, he put up his hand.   
“Don’t waste your breath, Weaslette. I will never accept false apologies. We both know you’d do it over again if given the chance.”   
With his head high, Draco walked past Ginny, towards Harry, most likely to walk past him as well.   
Harry saw Draco reach up, like to gently push him aside. Harry had realized too late that he was blocking Draco’s way.   
He went to move to the side as Draco’s hand touched his bicep.   
Harry opened his mouth to apologize himself, for being in the way, when Draco moved the hand from his bicep to his lips. 

Harry’s breath caught and he knew he was blushing. Since when did he become weak to this beautiful creature?!

Looking at Draco, he looked like he was going to say something, his face in an expression Harry rarely saw. It looked like fondness, but that wasn’t right, when Ginny’s wand tip was at Draco’s throat, under the side of his jaw.   
Harry froze and felt Draco do the same. He couldn’t even hear him breathing. 

“Take Harry off whatever hex is on him. Now.” Ginny demanded.   
The few stragglers stopped and began to whisper. Ginny wasn’t being quiet. 

Harry felt a protective coil burn and spread. He about went to grasp Ginny’s hand, to demand why she’s being like this. She was usually shy and yes, hard headed like Molly, but not so venomous to others.   
Before he could, he felt Draco’s fingers press against is lips, the equivalent on placing a hand on the chest.   
He glanced at Harry for a moment before his eyes went back to Ginny. 

‘So he wants to hear this? Is that what he’s saying?’ Harry was confused and the longer Ginny’s wand stayed on Draco’s throat, the more angry Harry became. 

“What makes you think there’s a charm?Potter, really. You should’ve told me, I would have made it fun.” Draco drawled, sounding bored. 

Harry looked at him, eyes wide, wondering what his mate was thinking.   
Harry swore Ginny’s eyes blazed like fire. Draco’s own had hardened.   
She snarled, her voice loud, bringing out her inner Molly Weasley.  
“I know so because Harry hates you and now he wants me to apologize to you?! I admit you were right. I’d NEVER apologize truthfully to you. You’ve tormented my brother and I and belittled us Weasleys. You made fun of Hermoine. Not to mention you’ve hurt Harry so many times so-“ 

Harry halted her short by gripping her wand on the space between Draco’s neck and Ginny’s hand. Ginny whimpered at the look he was giving her.   
He knew he must’ve looked terrifying to a younger girl. His green eyes blazed with anger, his grasp so tight on the wand you could start to hear it crack. If he bore his teeth, it’d be worse, so he tried keeping that in check.   
“Ginny. Enough. You’ve went too far. What I do and who I decide to spend time with is my own business.” He got close, a growl leaving his throat. He looked her in the eyes, making sure she got it. “If you dare do something like this again, I don’t want to, but I will sever ties with the Weasleys and you will rue the day you laid a hand on Draco. Are we clear?”   
He leaned back, releasing her wand and she pulled it away.   
All who remained had gotten scared off.   
Ginny ran by, trying to hold back tears.   
He went to turn to Draco, his anger still bubbling but he knew given a moment, it would simmer.   
He had became startled because Draco held a concerned look in his eyes. He didn’t expect Draco to grasp his hand with both his shaking ones and without a word, pull him away. Not to class, but a bit outside, behind the main doors. 

Harry was slightly sad when Draco released his hand, thought the feline looked like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He looked in Harry’s eyes and Harry saw that vulnerability again. His silver eyes wide in disbelief. “Why would you do that? I-I don’t care what happens to me, Potter. I don’t care about her, there was nothing she could’ve done or said to effect me, but I know you’ve cared for and loved the Weasleys for as long as I can remember. Don’t throw that away for me. You have...” Draco took a deep breath, trying to regain his calm. He hadn’t realized the finger jabbing Harry in the chest. 

Harry knew what he was saying and he begged to differ. He grasped Draco’s hand that was on his chest, tilted the palm up and kissed there. It was light, but the energy behind it spoke more volumes than any touch could.   
Draco’s breath hitched. “H-Harry. S-say something. I’m stuttering and it’s-it’s embarrassing. I’m no damsel, you have to know. I’ve broken your bones too. So...”

Harry looked, removing his mouth, and saw how red and conflicted Draco looked. He looked lost. There was a small part of Harry that enjoyed it.   
Harry felt he couldn’t speak. He was still angry and his energy from it was high.   
He didn’t care if Draco could take him one way or another.   
He was Harry’s mate and Harry had been a terrible one. He left Draco, he fought with him, he allowed him to get hurt. 

Harry couldn’t help his next impulse. He gripped Draco around the waist, pulling him against himself. He heard the gasp that left Draco, but he ignored it.   
Then, he did what he wanted to earlier. Against the side Ginny’s wand had been, Harry placed his nose.   
He nuzzled, despite feeling Draco’s whole body go ridged and he stopped breathing. Harry knew what this meant back when they were kids. How close and what he should’ve done.   
No. He shouldn’t have done any Claiming at all.   
He tried nuzzling gently, rubbing the tip of his nose back and forth against the under part of Draco’s jaw. He tried apologizing that way.   
He heard Draco gulp. “H-H-Harry.”   
He sounded scared, breathless. Harry felt Draco shaking, one had reached up and clawed the nape of his neck, where the bottom of Harry’s hair was. Harry knew it’d bleed.  
His energy felt like static. He wanted to hear more of Draco’s pleas.   
The last time Harry felt anything like this, was before he Claimed Draco.   
He could feel his magic pulse around them.   
He wanted to do it again. A fresh Claim. Draco was his. He wouldn’t lose him.   
He hesitated a moment. The air was thick and humid.   
Draco was still on edge. Harry ignored that.   
Harry tilted his head up ever slightly, his lips against Draco’s pulse point. 

Something was stopping him from doing it. Not physically. It’s like he knew if he did, he’d never be forgiven, even if Draco found out who he was.   
He didn’t want to risk Draco’s trust and secret love for a hormone charged impulse.   
Draco wasn’t ready to give “Pup” up. He was so scared of losing Draco. He’d waited too long and now he wasn’t sure what would be right.   
He made a growling whine in his throat. He was fighting it. He wanted Draco so much. This sweet, petty, beautiful cat was his.   
But only if he wanted to be.   
He hadn’t realized how loud his growling got until he felt Draco’s hand move from his neck to cup his cheek, startling Harry from in his head.   
He hadn’t realized he was holding his own breath.   
“Harry. I...I need time. Please. Heh, and you know I never say please. Please don’t hate me for this.”   
Harry wasn’t sure what Draco meant, until he allowed Draco to pull away.   
Draco didn’t go far.   
With his hand still on Harry’s cheek, shaking, Harry froze as he felt Draco’s sweet scented breath on his lips.   
Draco got closer, his breath shuddering. “I...I’ve never...” Draco took a large breath and exhaled. Harry’s nerves were on fire but he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s lightly, still shaking.   
It was over as soon as it started. 

Draco ran and Harry let him, his pulse beating wildly.


	8. Dig Out the Past, Towards a Hopeful Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV
> 
> Might be 2 more chapters. I’m challenging myself to stay to a certain chapter number limit but still have it (hopefully) not felt rushed. 
> 
> Whoo...I hope this goes well

Draco POV 

He buried himself in his dorm, under his blanket, with little interaction except for classes then dorm and the people he saw was limited outside of classes with Neville and Granger showed up to say hi. He stayed there for 2 weeks. Draco’s mind had continued its spiral.   
He kissed Harry! Why did he kiss Harry?! He just went along with the flow. That’s it. 

But he knew that was a lie. His body didn’t reject Harry. He sought out Harry. He...didn’t feel regret or guilt for kissing him. His body accepted him.   
His mind did.   
Draco took a deep breath, steeling his mind.  
He knew what he had to do.   
Pup wasn’t there. Hadn’t been there since that week. A week.   
He felt delusional! He-he’d been saving himself, his ability to love and everything for someone he knew at 7 years old and knew for a week.   
He knew part of it was the fucking Claim. His body for some reason reacted unnaturally strong to one. He’d have to see if there were records on it. Or ask Professor Lupin. He was Claimed.   
Draco sighed.  
Harry had been there for years. Years of putting up with Draco at his worst and his most weak.   
The Hogsmead trip would be soon. Maybe he could see if Harry wanted to go to some shops with him. He’d have to tell him. He’d have to tell Harry everything, about the thing with Pup and see if Harry wanted to still...Draco’s heart raced in panic.  
Maybe there was a chance Harry wouldn’t hate him.   
He already decided he didn’t want anything to do with his family. He wasn’t sure what he could do after school. He couldn’t get far with his parents status in the way.   
He snorted. Look at him. Already trying to get out.   
But how could he? He’d have nowhere. Literally no where to go.   
He laid there, thinking. 

Draco felt his Claim itch. He bit his lip. Maybe if he crossed Pup out, he’d get over him.   
He didn’t need Pup now that he had others who cared. They weren’t many, but for someone as lonely as Draco, they were more than enough.   
As long as he did what he could to not lose them, he’d be all set! 

He was pushed from his thoughts as a door opened.   
Poking his head out of the large fluffy blanket, he sat up fast with his eyes wide.  
“Professor! What are you doing here in the Slytherin dorms?” 

Professor Lupin just fixed him a grin. “Neville let me in and threatened Blaise who threatened the others. Didn’t realize how great it was having a person on the inside.” He chuckled. 

Draco gave him a look. “Why’re you here?” 

Lupin hummed. “Checking on you. I heard you kissed Harry.”   
He grinned at Draco’s full face blush. 

“H-how?” Draco squeaked. The answer had caught him off guard. 

“Harry himself. So...care to tell me, what’s going through your head? Your friends are worried, you’ve been quiet and stand off.” Lupin sat on the edge of Draco’s bed, the other not minding. 

Draco sighed. “I guess a lot. I have to tell Harry about my old Claim, the one I’ve been protecting. This is so dumb! I don’t want him to hate me and I’m not sure why.” 

To his surprise, Lupin let out a snort and a small chuckle. “That could never happen. Now, I’m a bit nosy, so what made you kiss him?” 

Draco could see, Lupin was getting far too much amusement from this. But, he knew he had some questions for Lupin, so he can’t very well take without giving. “Well...he defended me, then when I tried explaining why what he did was dumb-you know, typical Gryffindor things-he kissed my palm, then for some reason, pulled me close.” Draco’s gut was already clenching at the memory. “Then he nosed under my jaw. I don’t even know why I let someone who isn’t-isn’t the one who did, to get so close. That’s what I needed to ask you, actually. I’m very..:confused. Are some more...effected, I suppose, by Claims than others? I heard it’s just a replacement for rings, or at least it was the opposite of that, but it effects me to my core. I get physically ill when just the option of another going over it comes up. But, Harry was right there and I accepted him. Kind of.”  
Draco fidgeted then, nervous. He was worried he’d be judged. 

Lupin sighed, then hummed, but he continued to smile. “I think it might be a mix of things. But maybe you’ve found someone else, or what you thought you needed from your mate has changed with time. It could just be basic instincts. More importantly, though, Draco...what do you want it to be?” 

Draco deadpanned. That was one long way around a “you must’ve changed” simple sentence. “So...what should I do?” 

Lupin stood, making sure he had everything. “You were going to chat with him right?” 

Draco nodded. “At the Hogsmead trip. I was gonna say then. I guess I just want it on neutral ground. Not in the school or the grounds.” 

Lupin smiled fondly. “Just remember why you’re throwing away your self preservation. It’ll be fine. I think he’s more understanding than you give him credit for. Well, before your house Professors see me, I’ll be off. Just remember, Draco.” He stopped before opening the door. “Do what will make you happy.” 

Turns out he had to do his own research into Claims and how some could be effected.   
There wasn’t much on anything close to what Draco went through. Most of the time, Claims were just a soft way into your partners soul and rings replaced the meaning. So it was just an old school way of marriage that died out years before even their parents were born. 

Though through one book, not one on Claims, but a history book, he learned Bear-types were highly regarded in ancient times so their magic became stronger. So much so there was possibility of them doing it wand free and those who were Claimed went through changes, the length of time depending on the magic strength and soul compatibility. Though that last one was speculation, there not being any evidence to support it.  
There was a possibility, Pup was one, but no. Right?   
It scared him how fuzzy his memory of what Pup looked like, was becoming. He sighed. He had things to weigh out. 

The week after Lupin’s visit had Draco going through a few days of fever and pain. He didn’t know why, this time was a bit different. This time, the pain was worse and he saw the thin streams of magic that his father must’ve been talking about, that was leftover from Pup. The magic flickered. It was weak, but that was fine because Pup wasn’t there to renew his bite.

It was the night before the trip and Draco was nervous. Not because of the talk. He came to terms his over thinking was just added stress he bundled together. He’d deal with Harry, then he’d deal with what to do about his family, whether that meant staying until he could leave, or risking whatever outside.   
He was good with Law. For one he was a Slytherin and another, he’d argued with some of the best here and back at home. He’d have to wedge his way in somewhere. Even the bottom, if he chose to leave.   
Or he could find something else. Again! For after he dealt with Harry.

He was standing in front of a mirror. He skipped dinner so he could be alone. He was in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.   
He had been thinking long and hard about his decision.   
He gulped, his chest beating wildly and his breathing shallow. He was really going to do it.   
If he wanted to be new, he had to rid himself of the past. He hoped he was making the right decision. 

No more Claims. 

His breath shuddered. He took another deep breath.   
He hoped he was about to make the right choice. He wanted his decision to be with someone, not based on a bite.   
Yes, it was a romantic thought, but after going through a great portion of it alone and feeling ill from anyone to come near it, he was resenting Claims.

Draco took one last big breath, placing his hand on the back of his neck, claws sinking deep into the flesh.  
It was then or he’d chicken out.   
He hoped he could cut deep enough, he still wasn’t sure how deep Pup originally bit.

‘Good bye, Pup. I tried, but I can’t wait for you anymore.’ 

Draco ran his claws along his neck, through his Claim.   
He gasped. His body trembled and he began to cry.   
He just severed his tie to his first friend. 

He passed out there on the icy cold tiles, hand covered in blood and his claws not having went deep enough, some of his Claim embedded in his spine, surrounded by magic protecting him and it from damage done by the force of which the Claim was had, tears dripping down his cheeks.


	9. Confessions with Years of Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV
> 
> Okay, 2 more chapter NOW. I liked this one but I have a couple more to go before I feel this story is ended.   
> Thank you to everyone who comments and kudos and liked this! It really helps and it makes me feel better about my stories. 
> 
> Anyway, onward!

Harry POV

For 3 weeks, Harry tried seeing Draco. Draco liked him! As Harry! He had to tell him the truth. That he was his mate. The one he’d been waiting for. He was in such shock after the kiss, he hadn’t known what to do. His mind had went so blank that when he came to, Draco was long out of sight or smell.   
But...unlike Neville, who with his sweet personality to all and meek behavior, along with his odd friendship with Draco, there was no way for Harry to get to the Slytherin dorms and he shared no classes with Draco, so he couldn’t find him. 

He sighed, walking next to Ron and Hermoine. Ron had been more distant, probably due to the Ginny situation.   
Everyone was gathering out front to go to Hogsmead. Some people were already bunched in their groups or with partners.   
Harry scanned the area best he could looking for Draco. 

“Potter. Looking for someone?” Harry’s ears perked and he turned so fast he almost twisted his ankle.   
His eyes widened, seeing Draco in a nice outfit, a Slytherin sweater but a Gryffindor scarf around his neck, drawn tight. Draco looked tired, but didn’t seem hostile. 

“Uh. Yeah. But, first. Why are you wearing a Gryffindor scarf?” Harry thought it adorable. Though he could feel something was off, Harry wasn’t sure what. Draco didn’t look in pain. He must just be tired.

Draco blushed a bit but stuck his nose up. “Mine was dirty. Slytherin’s don’t share so my found sibling Neville let me borrow this. Not that I have to explain anything to you. I just don’t want you thinking because of...things that happened, I’ve went pro Gryffindor.” 

Harry quirked his lip. “‘Found sibling?’” He asked. 

He didn’t expect Draco to nod. “I’m an only child but I do care for him in a familial way. He explained it’s something that happens in some books he’s read. It’s called “found family”. Anyway, Potter, who were you looking for?” 

Harry smiled fondly. “You.” 

He heard Draco’s breath hitch. Draco looked down and bit his lip, moving it. “I...” he looked up and his silver eyes held a iron gaze. “I wondered, I mean, unless there’s still animosity between us, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me around Hogsmead? We-we can walk with others but I’m simply asking in case that’d be something you’d like.” 

“Alright. There’s something very important I wanted to talk to you about too. Something I should’ve had the Gryffindor courage to say.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Wow, the Great Harry Potter, not Gryffindor-like? What would your fans say?” Draco teased. 

Harry broke out into a large grin. He missed this. He wanted to tell him as soon as he could, but it seemed Draco read his mind and wanted to enjoy the trip first. 

They walked with Ron, Hermoine, Neville and Blaise. The latter two parted on their own after awhile.   
Harry was thinking of how he could bring up the topic without outright blurting it out of the blue.   
Draco had mostly gotten supplies, like Hermoine.   
Standing in one shop, Harry glanced outside to see a shop with crystals and little nick nacks. He wanted to get Draco something.   
“Hey, Malfoy. Wanna look around? I think there’s some small shops around. Maybe find something new?” He asked, getting the blondes attention.   
Harry didn’t expect to see Draco’s eyes almost light with interest. His ears were straight and tail flicked happily. 

“Well, I have what I need. Then I can also keep an eye on you so you don’t get into trouble for once.” His interest quickly turned to his usual aloof front. 

Harry grinned, not seeming to care, and grasped Draco’s hand, the other gasping. “P-Potter! I-others will-“ 

“So we don’t get lost. It’s busy.” Harry made the excuse, continuing to pull a now silenced Draco. 

He knew they both must be nervous wrecks, judging by Draco’s jittery actions. They went around different places, mostly looking around, relaxing after the initial stress and Harry caught Draco actually enjoying himself. 

They came upon a little nook area, selling wood carved items and some jewelry. He noticed Draco staring at some dingy, old looking earrings. They looked to be dirty opals but the colors of red and a lime green were just barely noticeable. Harry went back to looking but kept seeing Draco looking over at them.   
He wondered what Draco saw in them. He could have any new or shiny or anything probably worth more. Something like those earrings should’ve been nothing but trash.   
But he kept glancing, like a child wanting a toy.   
When Draco wasn’t looking, Harry bought them. 

It began to get to the time where they all had to head back, so, Harry knew he had to speak with Draco before then.   
He startled, feeling Draco grab his hand and signal with his head that they should find a spot, not saying a word.   
If this took too long, they could sneak in. Maybe. 

Harry felt...calm, as opposed to what he thought. They sat on a hill area, over looking the sky.   
It wasn’t quite dusk, but the colors began to change from blue to the pinks and oranges. It reminded Harry of that morning. So, taking a deep breath, he moved where his leg was up against Draco’s.   
Draco stiffened, glancing at Harry from the side.   
Harry took a deep breath. “It’s a lot like that morning...isn’t it? Except, instead of watching the sunrise, it’s turning dusk.” 

He turned his head and saw Draco’s eyes blown wide. He opened and closed his mouth over and over. Harry took off his glasses and moved his bangs a bit so Draco could see the many shades of green in his eyes.   
He watched as Draco processed it. The furrow and raise of his brows, his lip quivering, the little squeaks and squawks.  
Harry’s heart was racing so fast it palpitated. Draco wasn’t saying anything.   
“Draco...please...say something.” Harry whispered, as if they weren’t alone.   
He blushed.

Draco slowly turned more towards him, but Harry wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign. Harry didn’t break eye contact.   
Draco slowly reached out, like if he touched Harry, he’d vanish.   
Harry slowly, almost as if not to spook Draco, turned towards him as well, placing his own rough hand on top of Draco’s on the grass.   
“You’re...Pup? All this...” Draco breathed out, his voice shaking and in a whisper. 

Harry was partially waiting for Draco to get upset. He was right because Draco’s face went from disbelief to anger and he pushed Harry down harshly before getting on top of him. He sat on Harry’s lower stomach, his claws digging into Harry’s chest, his sweater protecting him.   
Draco wasn’t just angry, Harry saw that. He saw hurt there, in those beautiful silver eyes. He didn’t blame him.   
Harry had over thought, for once, and never told Draco.   
“You knew? You knew who I was! Who I fucking was to you! All this time! Since when? When did you realize it was me?” Draco’s jaw was clenched. 

Harry didn’t turn away. “Since our first train ride. I’d...I’d know it was you anywhere. Sorry, Draco. It took me so long to find you. Then even longer to tell you.” He still whispered. 

Draco lifted his hand like he was going to claw Harry’s face, but he halted, his body shaking. Harry’s eyes widened at the tears beginning to form.   
Draco’s breathing was labored and he pounded his fists against Harry’s chest.  
“I waited...I...hoped. I fought off those who wanted to go over it. It was the only thing tying me to you! I thought...I thought you didn’t want me anymore...since you weren’t dead. Fuck, I didn’t even know if you were alive or dead until I was taught I would’ve felt if you were. That thought, I wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.”  
Draco’s voice hitched at the end and Harry reached his hands up, cupping Draco’s wet cheeks and pulling himself up to try his best to nuzzle Draco’s face. 

“No, no, no! Draco, never. I’ve loved you then and these years, though they’ve been...difficult...have only made my affection to you grow. At first, I was so worried you were mad. That you hated me. Then I realized you didn’t know. Then you were so angry. I...I didn’t know angry Draco.” Harry looked to Draco’s hands. They were clenched so tight his knuckles were as white as bone. 

“I’m sorry.” His lip wobbled, his eyes filled with guilt and regret. 

Harry’s eyes widened, eyebrows going to his hair. “Why’re you sorry? I’m the one who knew but never told you. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t scratched my face off yet.” He would’ve laughed, but Draco’s face held such remorse, Harry asked.  
“Why’re you sorry?” His voice held a somber tone.

The tears still streamed down Draco’s face. He shakily loosened the Gryffindor scarf, revealing bandages on his neck.   
He gulped, his breath shuddering.   
“If I’d known...if I’d known Harry Potter was Pup...just. Hold on.”   
Harry’s eyes widened in concern when he saw Draco unravel the bandages. He didn’t have to be right behind Draco to see the still bloody gashes against his neck. 

Harry gulped, guilt like a icy stone through his body. “Why did you?”   
Was all he could ask. It broke him that Draco did it, but he wouldn’t fault him. 

Draco hesitated, like he was about to touch it, but then remembered. “I thought I ended up moving on. I fell for Harry Potter. I was wracked with such anguish over it! I felt like I was betraying Pup. But he wasn’t there. Or so I...” 

Harry leaned back up, moving where he was sitting with Draco oddly in his lap. He placed his hands on Draco’s hips, to keep him there. “Do you want me to use a spell to heal it?” 

Draco let out a chuckle. “I’m not sure about letting a wand that close to my neck.” His voice was still watery, but Draco seemed to be calming enough to sound like himself. 

Harry nuzzled and rubbed his face gently against Draco’s. “Trust me?” He whispered. 

It was getting darker. 

He wasn’t surprised when Draco hesitated. He gulped. There was some silence as neither knew what to do. There was so little and so much more. 

Draco turned, tilting his head so Harry could see. “If this is a game, Potter. I swear you will-“ he cut off when Harry kissed the back of his head. 

“Vulnera Sanentur.” Harry whispered, using his fingers as they hovered over the wound.   
He didn’t need to use a wand.   
Draco’s body shivered from the magic. The large gashes vanished to silver scars, barely noticeable.

Harry nosed Draco’s neck, the began giving him a mix of feather light and pecks of kisses against the scars and even where neck met shoulder, where he could get to at least.. 

“H-Harry, what are-“ Draco gasped, his neck sensitive. 

Without moving his mouth away too much, Harry spoke against his skin. “Don’t worry. I’m just letting you know that it’s okay.” 

Draco slowly moved in Harry’s grasp, the other not wanting to let go now that he had a hold.   
“I know it is, but...still, why? I erased your Claim.” 

Harry had a gut feeling it wasn’t just about the Claim. Draco was being unusually vulnerable.   
Harry looked across Draco’s face for a sign. It was usually hard, it still was.   
‘He said he fought everyone off.’   
Harry looked into the silver depths he loved.   
‘Oh.’ 

Harry smiled fondly. “You mean so much more than a Claim, Draco. Silly ferret, you’re so much more. Here.” Harry had an idea and he took out the old earrings. Draco would have to pierce his ears or take the gem out and make something.   
They were in a small, worn box.   
He saw Draco’s eyes widen, he gasped at seeing the earrings.  
“I saw you kept looking at it. Might have to spiffy it but-“ He halted at seeing large tears fall from Draco’s eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Draco croaked, realizing he was even crying.   
He obviously wasn’t. He wiped at the tears that wouldn’t stop. 

Harry moved them, Draco trying to dry his tears more, thinking they were leaving. They should. But Harry was known to break the rules. He moved them where he could fully embrace Draco in his arms, allowing him to either dry the tears or let them come.   
Harry put up a silencing charm around them as Draco began to wail and bawl. He didn’t blabber or try and say why he was crying. So Harry rubbed his back, whispering loving words.   
Besides, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

They should’ve been back at least a couple hours ago. Draco’s eyes were getting more normal, embarrassed he bawled, it was obvious. Harry did enjoy he kept the box in his hand. Well...in the hand not holding Harry’s. 

“Draco?” Harry called. The blonde looked to him, arching a brow of confusion.   
“Can I kiss you?” 

Draco’s eyes widened and he snorted, starting to laugh. Harry raised a brow, not sure what was funny.   
Draco’s eyes were crinkled with amusement. “I’m not sure, can you, Potter?” 

Harry smirked. “Are you trying to lecture me on grammar, Malfoy?” 

Draco frowned. “Harry?”   
Harry stopped, as Draco had. “Yes?”   
Draco was still grinning, this one more genuine. “I-uh...Never mind. It’s nothing.” 

Harry doubted that. If Draco was anything, it was an over thinker. He was about to bring it up too, but then Draco looked at him with those piercing eyes again. He got close. “Put up that invisibility charm, Potter.” 

Though confused, Harry complied. He had his wand in his pocket, but he’d forgotten it was there. Draco watched him use his hands to put the spell up, the magic moving into the air from his fingertips. The air around them felt shifted.   
Draco’s eyes widened as it seemed something had dawned on him. 

“You’re a Bear-type.” He took a deep breath. 

Harry looked at him confused. “I know it’s rare to see one, but-“ Harry began. 

He knew in his birth parent’s time some purists began to eliminate his type. Some made it, but now they have to hide or disguise themselves. His birth parents were part of it, having been targeted, but that’s about all he knew.   
His Pop and Dad had decided to tell him the truth when they felt he was old enough . That had been at around 10. They gave him his name then too. Not ‘Harry’ but the last name. 

Draco grabbed his sweater, getting in Harry’s face which startled him. His silver eyes looked pleadingly at him, begging. “I don’t care that you are one. You’re still Harry to me. But please. I don’t care if you have to take the extra caution to change your ears or make yourself have a tail for the day. When the parents come, Harry, stay away from the Malfoys.” 

Harry looked at him confused. All he knew about Draco’s family was they were rich, strict with status and were prudes and they gave him the beautiful Draco.   
“Why?”   
Draco was suddenly acting odd. 

Draco placed his head against Harry’s chest. “I can’t lose you. Not again and not for permanent.”

Harry felt the cold get him. “What?” 

Draco sighed. “The Malfoy family is part of the group of genocidal purists. It was before I was born and it’s died down. But I’m scared, Harry. You’re not just a bear, you’re the one who had gotten in their way for years. So Harry...” 

Harry didn’t want to hear more and so, to stop the sad look on Draco’s face and prove to him as long as Draco wasn’t a part of it then he’d love him (it’d break his heart if he was. He didn’t want to be Draco’s enemy again), Harry grasped Draco’s head gently in his large hands and kissed him. He kept his lips against Draco’s and deepened it when Draco gasped.   
Draco put his hands over Harry’s and went along with Harry’s languid pace, trying to copy his movements.   
Harry could feel the heat from the blush on both their faces.   
When he reluctantly pulled away, knowing they really should get back, Draco’s face was red. All of it.   
Harry chuckled at the starry look in his eyes. 

When they made it and snuck inside, ending up where they’d have to part, Draco got a glint in his eyes and looked around, trying to spot or hear anyone.   
Harry was about to ask until Draco turned to him with a rotten grin.   
Harry felt nervous. Draco could be unpredictable at times.   
Draco went over, grabbed Harry’s face and pulled him down fast to make a long lick horizontally across Harry’s mouth. It was rough and a bit sand-papery, but before Harry could do anything, do it back or kiss him properly, Draco pulled away, skidding back fast so Harry couldn’t grab him.   
“Goodnight Potter. We shall see if we get in trouble, tomorrow.” Draco broke out in a large, teeth showing grin and with a pivot of his heel, his tail flicking happily, Draco turned and left.   
Harry could’ve sworn he heard Draco humming. He wiped his mouth, surprised at how little wet it was.   
He grinned like a fool, walking back to the Gryffindor common rooms. He hadn’t been this happy since he and Draco were kids. Draco seemed the same, judging by the grin he had. 

Harry curled into bed after getting changed and figured he’d worry about things later. He was too happy to care.


	10. My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV
> 
> This will have 1 more chapter but it’s more of an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s been reading this and commenting! I truly appreciate you!

Draco POV

The moment Draco could, he used a spell to clean up the earrings. He knew they were dingy but upon looking at the opal’s shine, he knew he was right. The red and green were light and gleaned in different areas depending on the light. There was a gold ring around the opal itself then on the outer edge it was silver. Though when it was old looking it looked like a rusting worthless piece.   
Draco knew he couldn’t stop smiling. Professor Lupin had been right. Harry would be understanding. He couldn’t believe he cried so much.   
‘How utterly embarrassing.’ He whined.   
He used a spell to make it where the earrings would go in easily. He wasn’t even sure why these ones. He just...liked them.   
They did remind him of himself and Harry. Maybe it was the colors or that he knew how gorgeous they’d be once polished. 

Draco sighed when he got to his bed. He paused though when he pulled back the covers and got wrapped in.   
It was strange, the feeling that had consumed him for years, was lifted. He didn’t feel torn because the two he’d felt for was actually one person. He deadpanned. Really, if he’d ever seen other bear-types he could have MAYBE pieced it together.   
He grinned so hard it hurt. He didn’t have to worry anymore. Harry loved him. He kissed him! Draco had never been kissed before. It seemed Harry hadn’t either, which was a reassurance because it backed up what Harry said. Or so to Draco that’s what it seemed.   
Even if they got in trouble the next day, he wouldn’t regret it for the world.   
There was that petty bitch part of him that knew he’d get some sort of revenge on Harry for keeping it from him for 5 years.

Harry would rue and learn from this mistake. He would learn to never hide shit like that from Draco again!   
Draco huffed, falling asleep to happy fantasies and memories of earlier that day along with revenge schemes playing in his head. 

The week passed by with stolen kisses and secret glances since it was busy, everyone doing projects and bustling about to get ready for their parents coming during the weekend.   
He wondered who Harry’s adoptive parents were? He hoped they’d like him. Did they know of his past with Draco? 

His own parents would be there too. He sighed.   
Draco still wasn’t sure what to do about his parents. Now that he crossed “Pup’s” Claim off, he knew they’d be more relentless.   
Now that he found Harry, more like he found Draco, Draco didn’t ever want to let go. He knew that was childish and clingy but his instincts screamed to not be separated again. He’s not sure he could do that pain a second time. 

He zoned out at the breakfast table as some Slytherins talked about their parents wedding rings, how they used a ruby. He’s not sure why that thought stuck. 

He was able to steal Harry for a bit before Harry left for DADA. He just wanted one kiss. He’d been so stressed about what to do or how his parents would react, seeing him again but with no Claim, all he wanted was some sort of anchor.   
Harry caught on quick, though he did ask why Draco’s brows had worry lines all week.   
Huffing, Draco fixed Harry an unimpressed face and pulled him for a kiss. He was getting more used to them, but also wasn’t. 

Draco didn’t think about it and when he was kissing Harry, he swiped his tongue against Harry’s lips, causing the other to growl in his throat and deepen the kiss. Draco could feel the blush past the tips of his hair.   
He pulled away, realizing Harry had locked his hands around Draco’s waist. He nipped Harry’s lips, causing Harry to blush.   
Pulling away and out of Harry’s grip, it being strong even without any force, he looked at Harry with a wicked gleam, but it faded when he looked past Harry’s glasses and looked at his green eyes. They were filled with such love and adoration, Draco could hardly believe it was directed at himself.   
‘I wonder if he still sleeps like he used to?’ He wondered, curious since a picture came into his head of waking up in Harry’s arms like when they were kids. Warm, safe. 

He startled, feeling a rough hand gently rub against his cheek. He must’ve got lost in his head. When he looked to Harry again, there was that fond look again.  
“What are you thinking?” Harry asked.

Draco grinned, eyes crinkled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Draco remembered what the Slytherin girl had said and an idea came to mind. He took out one earring, Harry watching him in confusion. “Lean down.” He commanded.   
Harry, for some reason, probably curiosity, listened.   
Draco whispered something against the earring and without asking, put it through one of Harry’s ears. His were thicker than Draco’s.   
Harry let out a hiss. “Why did you do that?”   
He didn’t reach to remove it though. 

Draco smiled wickedly. “I’m seeing how daft you can be. Maybe I’ll tell you if you’re good.” 

Harry bit his lip, obviously keeping back some sort of retort. It must’ve been bad if he was holding back. 

He knew if he kept Harry there any longer, he’d be late. So with a pat to Harry’s cheek, Draco left first. 

Early Friday morning was when the parents began to show. They were sitting next to each other still from breakfast, Draco having swapped Neville for the morning, when the Weasley parents arrived as they were dispersing.  
They greeted their kids and Harry got up to hug them as well. Draco stiffened in surprise though, when Harry dragged him over.   
“Molly. Arthur, this is Draco Malfoy. I promise he isn’t like his parents...anymore. He’s very important to me so I wanted to introduce you guys formally.” Harry added the ‘anymore’ bit because that was a bold faced lie otherwise. 

Draco took a deep breath, obviously nervous, he outstretched his hand. He was not on good terms with their only daughter and even the youngest son tended to snark back at him. But...they were important to Harry, so Draco wanted to make amends.   
“Draco, please. I would also like to...apologize to you for the aggression I’ve shown to your family. Mostly. Some of the aggression was warranted I promise.”   
Draco’s heart was in his throat. He knew his tail must be showing his nerves. Harry’s hand on his lower back was not as comforting as he’d hoped. 

They both fixed him a long look until Mrs. Weasley came over closer and began poking him, prodding his torso, and clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. Draco looked to Harry in alarm and he saw not only Harry, but Mr. Weasley were snickering, Harry specifically having a happy look on his face.  
“You’re skin and bone, child! Are you not feeding him right, Harry dear?” She put her hands on her hips.   
Draco’s eyes widened. “Uh, yes-I mean...Harry takes care of me.” He blushed, not used to being near a motherly figure that was motherly.   
It was also a bit scary.

She gave a skeptical look. “If you say. Harry, where’s your fathers?” 

Harry was still laughing. “Dad isn’t here yet, but Pop is getting his classroom ready.” 

Draco had to process. He knew Harry’s Pop? When they were kids, when Draco asked him what he was, Harry had said he was either a wolf or a dog. The only wolf that worked here was Professor Lupin and no dogs worked there...  
He grabbed Harry’s ear, the other letting out an “ow”.   
“Harry, is Professor Lupin your Pop?” Draco asked sweetly. He’d rather be safe than sorry, but he was sure.

“Yes.” Harry said like it was obvious. 

Draco raised a brow. “Does he know of our past? Or who I was?” 

Harry looked away guiltily and that’s all Draco needed.   
So Professor Lupin was Harry’s Pop and he’d pretty much confessed A LOT to him. 

Draco knew it. You can’t trust anyone.

He was brought out by seeing Harry’s hands twitch, like he wanted to do something but didn’t. Harry’s hesitance made Draco get an idea. He kept his hand pinching Harry’s ear. He was going to see how long he could get away with it.

During the visiting, Harry had tried continuing as normal, which was amusing to Draco to watch. 

After everyone had dispersed and it was Harry and Draco alone for a moment again, both having moved to a empty corridor (curtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking and walking) Harry suddenly, in one movement, gripped Draco around his waist and lifting his head out of Draco’s grasp, face flushed and he gave Draco an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck. 

Suddenly being in Harry’s arms, held up against him by strong arms then his hot breath and rough lips against his sensitive neck, had heat flare through his body, suddenly dizzy, and he knew he was blushing. 

“Harry!” Draco hissed, though it came out more of a gasp. 

“Revenge.” Was all Harry said before he pulled away, much to Draco’s disappointment and relief. 

They decided since Draco’s parents weren’t there yet, they’d meet up and see Harry’s. Draco had yet to meet “Dad”, though he wished Professor Lupin could’ve met him on better terms than “a student with a Claim that needs help”. 

When they entered the classroom, Draco saw a black dog with shoulder length black hair, messing with Lupin’s ears. They were chatting about something the black dog had done and was trying to get out of.   
“Ohh, this is the idiot Sirius.” Draco had blurted without thinking, then covered his mouth with an “oops”.   
He heard Harry begin to snicker beside him again. He didn’t understand what was so funny. 

Sirius looked over and grinned widely. Very similar to Harry. “Ah! This must be Draco. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He went over and held out his hand. Draco shook it. 

“Right. I can...kind of say the same.” Draco found it easy to smile. “Harry would talk about his “Pop” and “Dad” often. Then I head Professor Lupin speak to you over the phone.” 

Sirius’ eyes widened then he smiled wider. “My family talks to you about me?” He released Draco, who just stood a bit awkwardly. 

Draco tilted his head. “No, I just overheard and Harry was 7 at the time.” 

Lupin chuckled. “Well, how about before other students and parents show up, I give you both chocolate to get you through the day?” He handed them chocolate and Draco wasn’t sure what to think. He knew Lupin ate it usually to help him with mood or body pain he’d get occasionally. 

They chatted and Harry ate his chocolate in a few bites while Draco nibbled his. He didn’t care much for sweets. Only when Harry and Lupin got into some sort of banter, did Draco realize how at “home” he felt. Even without Harry’s mark, they acted as if he was Harry’s. As if he belonged there. Like he was part of their family. 

“What are you thinking about, Draco?” Sirius asked. He had looked over, ignoring whatever debate Harry and Lupin were gettin into. 

Draco looked over. He felt his heart clench. “Just...why do you guys accept me? I crossed out Harry’s mark. You don’t have to like me anymore.” 

“Well...Moony likes you, so there’s one point for me to get to know you. Two, Harry loves you. Has since he was 7 years old. And you know, it took you almost 10 years to choose to move on from a love you knew so little of, so, I think you’re good for Harry. You’re enough for us, I think, if you’ll have us.” Sirius said as he laid a hand on Draco’s head and smiled. 

Draco looked to Sirius with awe. No wonder, Harry was so loving despite his real parents being dead. No. Not his real parents. His birth parents.   
Draco smiled, he felt happy to know these people. 

Draco was in the best of spirits after they left Harry’s parents. Harry was talking about Quidditch. That made Draco think. He had to support his own house, but he loved Harry, so he wanted to support him too.   
“What if...when you aren’t playing against Slytherin, then I’ll root for you?” 

Harry looked almost hurt. “What? No way. The great and proud Draco Malfoy, supporting a Gryffindor? What would the world think?” 

Draco couldn’t help the grin and even bit his lip. “Who said the world would be able to see?” 

Harry raised a brow, obviously curious. “Why?” 

Draco didn’t say, when he reached up to rub Harry’s ear, the one with the earring. Harry grinned at him anyway.   
Draco got on his toes and kissed Harry then. He heard Harry chuckle against it, but neither could relax in their bubble before Draco heard a voice. One he was dreading, turning his veins from a nice heat to shocking ice. 

“Draco. I’m disgusted. You don’t greet us when we arrive and instead you’re kissing a male. Must you be a disappointment even when away from home? Is this what our line has come to? With A...” his father stopped to observe what Harry was, and Draco realized. He didn’t make Harry disguise himself! He began to panic.   
His father’s eyes widened slightly, shocked obviously. “A Bear-type? That explains a lot regarding your disgusting Claim. So this is the brute you’ve chosen? Really, Draco...I thought you were smarter than this. Come, we have your professors to speak with among other topics of interest. Now.” 

His father’s voice held a finality to his tone.   
From where he was next to Harry, he could feel the growl vibrating in him. Harry was about to do something reckless.   
He saw how his father held his want in his sleeve.   
Draco put his hand on Harry’s chest.  
“I’ll be back later. You have other professors to see as well right?” 

Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Draco. You don’t have to.” 

Draco knew what he was saying. He smiled, this one forced. “It’s just our professors, Harry. You should worry about yourself.”   
Draco let go, getting his grip from Harry’s.   
He walked to his father and they walked to meet his mother.   
There was some silence, the rage building in Draco’s chest. He had known what his father would’ve done. The Malfoy’s knew a spell, curse, whatever it’s called, to get past a Bear’s magic and kill them the moment the spell was released.   
If Draco hadn’t complied, he knew his father...he would’ve killed Harry.  
It wouldn’t have been that his father would get arrested for it. The damage would’ve been done and Draco would’ve lost the one he’s loved for years. 

Without turning to his father, Draco spoke, his voice low and serious. “Don’t you dare ever even think about doing that again. I don’t care if I’d have to reveal all the Malfoy family secrets to the media and ruin you and I along with it.” 

He heard his father scoff. “You’d throw away everything you have for a stupid Gryffindor? Draco, you’re just being stubborn now. We’ll find you a nice female and your Claim induced infatuation would be gone.” 

Draco stopped. “It’s not a Claim induced infatuation. I’ve loved Harry for years. It’s not just me being stubborn.”   
Years of pent up anger coursed through his veins, fueling the fire in his throat, his heart beating wildly with adrenaline of what he was about to say. “You wouldn’t know love if it was the Wizarding world’s worth of money. I know the family secrets! Even the ones of our extended family. Aunty told me. Yes, I was young and little but do you know WHY I fucking remember it? I remember clear as that day what this family has done! All for status, power, and money!” 

“Draco, watch. Your. Tone.” His father’s voice hissed. 

Draco turned to his father, his hackles raised and he barred his teeth. He had wanted to be civil about this, but something had been unleashed and Draco couldn’t stop it. “I will NOT! If you hurt anyone I have learned to love and care for, I assure you, all the media and all the world will know who it was EXACTLY who killed the Potters that night. How they died and what spells were used to clean it up, leaving their only child orphaned. Then, how they went on their merry way, leaving a baby to starve or hurt itself! All the media will know what families were responsible for the largest crimes of the century including genocide! Not to mention what level of forced Claims had happened to people who were too fucking stubborn to just be married off! These are only the tip of what I know has happened through the years! Y-“ Draco halted at the wand to his throat. 

“You are no better, Draco. I was too lenient with you. So learn your place quickly.” His father hissed. 

Draco began to laugh. It wasn’t the lighthearted laugh of joy he’d shared with his friends and Harry. “What are you going to do? Force Claim me to some toxic, manipulative bitch? Someone who just wants the benefits to my price? You and mother can go fuck Hippogryphs!,” Draco grasped his father’s wand, similar to Harry with Ginny’s, “I am DONE being a Malfoy! No more! I will find a new last name but till then I am Draco! Burn my things back at that lonely, cold mansion! Everything I need or want is here! I am no longer your child so you both can leave this castle.”   
Draco was shaking. He just did it. He threw away everything he knew. But he wouldn’t take back the words. 

His father removed his wand and with a flare of his cloak, smirked when he turned. “We’ll see how long it will take you to come back.” 

Draco almost collapsed onto his knees, but instead, he needed Harry. He was about to breakdown. He knew it. 

He ran. He ran up and down the halls and corridors, unsure which professors Harry went to see first.   
His lungs felt like they were going to burst when he spotted him. He could already feel the lump in his throat.   
“H-Harry!” 

Harry turned, confused until his eyes widened in alarm. Draco crashed into him, burying his face in his collarbone and wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s middle. His breathing shuddered but he was already feeling better, just by holding onto Harry. “I did it.” 

Harry held him close with one hand. “Did what?” 

Draco choked. He began to laugh again, more so in relieved hysterics. “I...I’m not a Malfoy anymore! I-Harry I...I threw away that name. I’m not a Malfoy anymore and I told it to my-to Lucious’ face! Oh Salazar, what have I done? I can’t ever go back. I just disowned myself. I’m going to have to talk to the headmaster about living here. I have nowhere else. I was just so mad at him and-“  
His emotions began to swap around each other. Harry chuckled, for some reason finding this amusing. 

Harry pulled Draco’s head up and gave him a gentle kiss, one Draco melted into. His body began to relax, along with his adrenaline. “Calm down, Draco. All I got from that was you said you didn’t want to be a Malfoy?” He couldn’t believe it. 

Draco nodded, he wanted a kiss again. “Among other things, but yes. Now I don’t know where to go. I’m not taking it back. He crossed a line when it came to you all.” 

Harry hummed, probably trying to help think of a solution as well.   
‘My name is Pup. Pup Black-Lupin!’ Draco’s eyes flew open. He remembered. 

Draco chuckled nervously and looked up with adoring eyes at Harry. “Do you think your parents would mind if I stole their last name? I mean...I WAS the mate of Pup Black-Lupin.” He looked at Harry with big eyes. 

Harry looked shocked at first, but he grinned large, revealing his giant canines. “They love you anyway, what’s new with you taking their names?” 

Draco thought. Harry definitely hadn’t figured out the earring meaning. “Harry...do you know why I put that earring in your ear?” 

Harry tilted his head, unsure where this was going. He shook his head. “Not really. I mean, they’re your’s.” 

‘Of course.’ Draco smiled, all his worries and nerves melting away for the moment. He reached and held Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him softly, keeping it there for a moment. He pulled away and giggled at Harry’s starry eyes. “It wouldn’t have felt right for me to Claim you like you did me. At least, not yet. It’s more of...a promise, I suppose.” Draco was suddenly nervous. “Then, as long as we wear these, we’ll know we...belong. And-and if one day, we do...I just don’t feel right taking the Potter name. Not with my past. Was I...was I too arrogant to assume?”   
Draco rarely felt this unsure. It felt right to do, to him, but maybe it wasn’t that with Harry? 

Draco squeaked as he was lifted into the air and twirled around by Harry, who was laughing happily. Harry set him down, but didn’t give him a chance to ask, when he gripped Draco’s head roughly in his hands and kissed him like he grabbed him. It was hard and rough but Harry let out a happy and pleased noise from his throat.   
Draco couldn’t help but submit to it. He clenched onto Harry, kissing him back. 

They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat and then some snickers and giggles. 

It was their friends. Neville and Hermoine were laughing, a “told you so” look on their faces. Luna smiled happily though looked like this was an old occurrence. Blaise had taken pictures and Pansy hid her snicker behind her hand. He heard Professor Lupin call down the hall, wondering what the commotion was.   
Sirius began tormenting Harry, who let go of Draco and began arguing with his Dad. 

Draco thought Harry letting him go would feel cold. It was chillier, but he knew it from the corridors themselves.   
He looked and saw his friends and even though the group that loved him was small, he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
This was the most wanted he had felt all his life.   
He trotted over to the group, egging Sirius on in an attempt to rile Harry more. It was fine, he’d ask Harry for another dance later.   
The picture in his head, of loved ones and Harry around him, it only changed to give each person a face. Draco grinned wide, his heart swelling so much he felt it might burst. 

He was Loved.   
He was finally...Wanted.


	11. Home is Where Love is (epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco POV
> 
> Set when they’re 20 and then 27 years old (so 2 time skips?) 
> 
> I know what I said in the summary and I’m technically right but I just had to do it. Magic bs is bs LOL 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who’s liked, bookmarked, commented, and read this! I had so much fun writing it and I’m so happy with it. I hope it meets everyone’s expectations! 
> 
> Love you all! Be safe! *cheek kisses*

5 years...

Draco opened his eyes, the ache in his body fading, though the clenching in his abdomen still pinched occasionally. He felt the rough hand of Harry’s gently rub his cheek. 

“Good, your fever is down. How’re you feeling?” Harry’s voice was a nice thing to hear after the fever fit. 

Draco lifted his head towards Harry and smiled weakly. “What’s the matter? Worried, Potter?” 

Harry didn’t smile or scoff. “Draco, love. You’ve been in and out of that fever for almost a month. I had to give you painkillers just to make you sleep, remember?” 

Draco scrunched his brows. “No. A month? You sure?” He’d never had one that long. Maybe a bit more than a week at the beginning, but never that long. 

Harry nodded. “Draco. Please go to the doctors. Since your fever broke and you’re up, I have to work. Just take your time and go to the doctor.” Harry’s voice was stern. 

Draco was still processing why he was in that state for that long. Maybe he should. The last doctor, not counting Madame Pomphrey, was the Malfoy doctor when he was 15. He didn’t want to go, but he probably should.   
He whimpered at the sharp pain in his abdomen as he tried getting up. Harry fixed him a concerned look, but Draco waved him off. “Fine. Whatever you say, Harry. Now go, your shift is starting soon, right? Gotta go help idiots.” 

Harry kissed his forehead and the earring twinkled in the morning light. A month? “Harry? What about my work?” 

Harry hummed, looking back and Draco had to admit, if he wasn’t still feeling wretched, he’d make a semi-joke about Harry in a uniform. “I explained and they’ll await your return. Your MP, little sly Pansy Parkinson, said her other underlings weren’t as good as you.” 

Draco nodded. Pansy was so sweet to understand. Harry left and Draco begrudgingly got ready. First, a shower. He almost stumbled, his legs shaky, but he made it.   
Afterwards, he realized he looked a bit different and it wasn’t because of his hair growth. He couldn’t pin it until he tried putting his pants on and they wouldn’t fit. His hips were wider. His thighs a bit thicker. You’d think being bed ridden for a month would make you lose weight. He truly didn’t remember the month.   
He stole Harry’s sweatpants and used a t-shirt. He still felt the shocks of pain throughout his body, almost making him buckle.   
He felt so embarrassed to go out in what would be considered pajamas, but Harry’s pants, though bigger than his, would be too long and he’d rather look like a man just waking up, than someone who didn’t know how to dress. 

The hospital was noisy and a headache was coming. He should’ve ate or drank before leaving. 

“Mr. Black-Lupin?” A nurse called and Draco followed.   
They did the usual tests before the doctor showed, though they did want him to do some blood tests for their records.   
He told the nurse why he was even there and she said she’d see about getting an ultrasound done to see if there’s anything serious that’s going on. The usual things, he supposed.

A short, maybe an hour visit turned into 4 and counting as they did do some blood work and tests and the ultrasound but wanted to wait and see the results before allowing him to leave.   
The doctor came back in and Draco was already ready to go back home and sleep. He felt terrible. Either from the blood work and tests, or doing so much after a fit, Draco wasn’t sure. 

“Hmm...do you have a mate-or partner, by chance?” The doctor asked as she stared at the picture. She was a lemur. 

Draco scrunched his brows. He wasn’t sure why that was important since both he and Harry were clean and this was of his stomach-guts and not lower. “Yes. Why?” 

She looked over his blood results and everything again, along with the photo, of which he hadn’t seen yet. “What type are they? It’ll help me figure out why what’s happening, is happening.” 

Draco could feel the coil of panic in his chest. ‘Happening?’ What could be happening?! He wasn’t sure how to respond. 

She looked to him sympathetically. “Please, I assure you nothing is wrong. You’re not sick. It’s just something...odd.” 

That helped him decide to tell, but he was still on edge. “He’s a bear-type. Why is that important?” 

She hummed, listening. “That explains a lot. When did he Claim you?” She was jotting notes.   
Draco blushed. “He...hasn’t. It’s a long story. Yes, he Claimed me back when we were 7 years old but at 15 I “crossed it out”, so no he technically hasn’t Claimed me again. Why is the Claim thing important?” He wasn’t sure if it was leftover from the fit, but he felt ill. 

She sighed. “How deep? I know these might seem very personal, but I assure you, this is necessary. Also, you told the nurse and in your paperwork you’ve been having these fevers and body pain. When did that start?” 

Draco gulped. “They started when I was 11. And...I’m not sure, I never got an X-ray even though it was on the back of my neck.” 

She muttered. “Alright. Let’s get an X-ray of your spine. I’m surprised though, that you haven’t used a heal spell for your tail, now that I see it.”

He chuckled nervously. “It’s just to remind me what I almost lost. It only bothers me during winter or if someone is rough with it.” 

She nodded and led him out the room, she apparently meant an X-ray right then. 

He felt even more tired after the X-ray. He just wanted to curl into Harry, wanting that comfort.   
When the doctor came in, she switched on the light board and set up the first X-ray. His spinal one. He noticed there were indents in the back of his neck vertebrae along with what looked like nerves coming out. It sent a chill down his back.   
“This...is your Claim mark. Or what’s left of it. Even as a child your mate bit you so hard it left indents of their canines in your bone. His magic, though, kept you from any damage caused by his teeth. That’s where those nerves are from. It’s also the reason for your fevers even after you “got rid” of it.” 

Draco had to think. He’d never heard of a Claim causing fevers. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to ask. She waited.   
“How? I’ve never heard of that. You said it was the cause of the fevers, so, why? Why is it causing them?”

She scratched at her head, but then realized something important that happened during the X-rays. “Mr. Black-Lupin, have your hips always been a bit wider than the average cat male?”

Draco shook his head. “No. Actually, it just happened during this last fever. That’s why I had to wear sweatpants. My pants wouldn’t stretch over.” His mouth felt dry. He felt like she was trying to get somewhere but Draco couldn’t seem to pick what. 

“With all the information I’ve gathered, Mr. Black-Lupin, it definitely seems your results of the ultrasound seem factual. You see, for some reason, bear-type numbers are VERY small. Not even 1% of the world’s population. Their magic is very powerful, even the weaker ones. Usually when a bear-type chooses a mate, their mate will have some sort of change. In females it’s usually higher fertility or an immunization to their mates magic, something minute. Males, usually similar results or the changes could be as simple as a need for only that bear and their body will reject anyone else. Here.” She handed him the picture and he was very confused. 

Something oddly shaped but hollow was a little higher than his hips. “What...is it?”   
The only thing he could even remotely think it looked a bit like, was a uterus. It’s shape was similar but there wasn’t a tube where a baby would go out. Also, he was male.  
“You have to be joking. This has to be the wrong test result.” He looked at the name on it and it was his. 

“I assure you, I’m not lying, Sir. It wouldn’t be beneficial for me to. It seems with the dwindling of their race, along with your unique case of having been Claimed with the same mate for 13 years, long even before puberty, your body had been going through this large change, fueled by the Claim mark and magic inside you. I can’t be sure your mate is even aware, judging by how long ago it was done. Regarding the fevers, it must’ve been to help with the pain, to overwhelm your body into exhausted sleep. Taking another look, it seems it’s almost done. See?”   
She pointed where there was a network of nerves going from the bottom of the makeshift uterus to lower and he could only guess with embarrassment where.  
She wrote a lot of what she said down, in case Draco was in too much shock to hear. 

He heard. He listened and processed all that information. His body began to shake. He wasn’t even sure what caused it. Maybe stress? “I-uhm...don’t see an area for a child to...so what’s the use in...”   
he shuddered out. 

The doctor hummed, looking over some notes and the picture. “There isn’t one, since you’re still male. If you were to hold child, it might have to be a c-section. That’s ONLY and IF you get pregnant and can do a full term. We don’t have enough information on how complex the magic has made everything to make any judgments. So, don’t be too concerned with that for now. Check in if you have another fever or worse, okay?” She patted his knee and left. 

The thought that it wasn’t real, kept replaying over and over. Denial.   
He’d have to tell Harry. Maybe he could reverse it or get rid of it since it was his magic that did it.   
He was curled under the blankets, a habit he’s had for a long time. Usually under stress. The doctor had given him a copy of both, since he asked. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed under the covers. He missed Harry, but he was also scared. What if Harry thinks it’s freaky? Or is disgusted by what happened? He tried taking deep breaths.   
He was startled by their bedroom door opening and Harry’s scent wafting in. 

“Draco? The lights were off. You sleeping? Everything alright, Ferret?”   
He could hear Harry walking over to where he guessed Draco was in the large pile. His voice was soothing, sweet. 

Draco poked his head out and Harry smiled fondly at him. “There you are. You go to the doctor or stay in bed?”   
Harry began to get changed as Draco tried thinking of how to tell him. 

He observed how filled out with muscle Harry was becoming. His hair was parted now, revealing the scar on his forehead. Draco felt both lucky and not enough. It’s been years since he felt that. Maybe it was the sudden body change.   
He took a deep breath. It was now or never. Or...until Harry looked where he was about to tell him.   
“Look on the vanity.” He debated on hiding more or looking, to see Harry’s reaction. 

Harry quirked a brow and walked over, only in his pajama bottoms. “What’s this? X-rays?! Draco, did you break something?” Harry’s voice was alarmed but Draco put his hand up. 

“Just look carefully.” Draco croaked. He wouldn’t know what to think if Harry reacted badly. 

He saw Harry did look, his face scrunched in confusion. “Indents in your spine? When did...” he looked to the other, more confused by what he was seeing. “What’s this?” 

Draco took a deep breath. “The-the doctor said when you bit me as kids, your grip was so hard it left indents in my neck vertebrae. That-that the magic from it had protected my neck from damage. And...” he squeaked that last word. He hadn’t even noticed he hid. 

He felt Harry come over and go under with him. Draco tried hiding his hips. As far as he knew, Harry didn’t know.   
“Why’re you so scared?” He whispered. 

Draco knew there was no point lying. It’s just make things worse. “So...s-since 11 years old, I’ve had the fever fits. Turns out, since the bear population was so small, your magic altered my body, since I’m male. I’m so scared you’re going to think I’m disgusting after I tell you.” 

Harry scooted closer, gently laying his hand on Draco’s. He didn’t speak for a moment. 

“Draco? What gave you that impression?” Harry’s voice sounded hurt. 

Draco hadn’t meant for that. “No-it’s just-Harry...” he took a deep breath again, “my body has been literally altered because of your magic through the course of the 13 years I’ve had your bite. I’m worried...you won’t like them. The changes...I mean.” He turned his head. This nervous wreck wasn’t like him. He could stare down criminals or people who thought they could bend the laws that he knew every trick to, and he beat them without breaking his small victorious smirk.  
But the thought of Harry rejecting him...he couldn’t do it.  
He knew it was unrealistic and just his insecurities talking, but he couldn’t help it. 

Harry’s voice was a whisper, it sent chills down his spine. “What were the changes?” 

Needing assurance, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. He pulled back, pulling Harry too. He knew Harry would be over him and if he-yep.   
Harry had put the blankets down as to see Draco better and he paused when he had to widen his knees farther than usual at Draco’s hips.   
Harry looked down, seeing the usually narrow hips were a bit wider. He tilted his head and ran his large scarred hands up Draco’s thighs, his palms flat against the front of his hips.   
Draco gasped at the feeling, not expecting how gentle Harry was being.   
“This...” he whispered, his arm over his eyes and placed his hand softly on top of where Harry’s was on his hips, “and on the other...picture.” 

Harry removed his hands and got up, Draco whined, not wanting Harry to get up, but understanding. 

“I’m not trying to be dumb, ferret, but what is this?” Harry asked and Draco snorted, actually smiling, but he kept his arm over his eyes.

“You’re not trying because you ARE dumb, Potter.” He snarked. That got a deep chuckle from Harry, sending heat to Draco’s stomach. 

It was silent as Harry took a moment to look over the picture. “It looks a lot like what’s in a woman, but also not.” 

Draco began to laugh. “Come here you stupid Gryffindor.” 

Harry did and laid beside Draco. Draco turned to bury his face in Harry’s chest. He took a deep breath. “It kind of is, Harry. The doctor...she said with how long your magic has been inside me, along with how scarce your race is, it pushed your magic to make a way for a male, to possibly bear a kid.” His heart began to head wildly, “It’s not for sure and it might just be an attempt at making a male mate have one in a dire situation. She said that’s why I’ve had the fevers. It was changing my body since around puberty.” 

There was a pause, Harry was probably taking it in. 

“Do you want it? If it’s causing pain...listen, love. When I Claimed you it was simply because I wanted to keep you forever. I wasn’t even thinking about reproduction. I’m not even sure where to begin to reverse it, if it’s what YOU want.” Harry said, he was serious. 

Draco wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know if he COULD have one and he didn’t want to give Harry hope if he had the stuff but could bear a little one. He also had work, so did Harry. “What do you want, Harry?” He whispered and looked up as he pushed away a bit, enough to see his face.   
He saw the blush on his face and the placement of his ears, the look in his green eyes said it. ‘He wouldn’t be opposed. Stupid Gryffindor.’ 

Draco sighed, trying to curl even deeper into Harry. “I missed you today. I feel like I haven’t touched you in forever.” Draco said.   
Harry hummed, running his hand along Draco’s side. Draco shivered, getting goosebumps.   
“I was worried for you today. Haha, how about...I act like a Ravenclaw and try and find out what I can about reversing it? Just in case it causes you pain or you say you don’t want it? S-sound fair?” 

Draco snorted. “That sounds like you’re trying to be a perfect mate by offering me everything. You want one, don’t you?” 

Harry sighed. “Draco, no. Really I hadn’t thought of it because I thought it was impossible. More than the thought of a little one running around, I want you happy and not in pain from these fevers.” 

Not thinking about it, Draco placed a hickey on Harry’s chest, making the other gasp. “Draco...” 

“We’re avoiding the main question.” Draco whispered. He missed his mate. He slowly moved his leg up and hooked it to Harry’s back.

Harry chuckled, getting the hint and pushing Draco back.   
He got on top, Draco getting lost in the dark look of swirling greens. 

“Well...how about, my beautiful ferret, we take it one step at a time? We’re mates. We’ll figure it out. I don’t need kids to be happy with you forever.” Harry whispered lowly and Draco wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and licking a long strip up Harry’s neck, causing him to groan. 

Draco chuckled at his playful rilling and smiled. “Yes. Mates forever. I’ll never let you go.” 

+7 years...

They weren’t able to reverse it. They tried after Draco’s fever fit that occurred a while after the doctor visit. Harry had wanted to avoid putting Draco in pain. They had decided to put a fund away anyway, in case they could conceive and it got far. They’d rather be a bit prepared as opposed to thrown out of left field. 

Draco opened the Black-Lupin house door. He carried in a large treacle tart. Since his “in-laws” place was bigger (him and Harry saving for a larger place) they were holding Harry’s birthday there. He must’ve been the first one there, with the lack of noise and shoes in the door.   
“Remus! Sirius? I’m here.” He hollered. 

Remus poked his head out of the kitchen, the scent of Harry’s favorite dinner dishes filling the air, once Draco got close enough. “Oh, Draco! Bring that in.” 

He did and relaxed at the bar table.   
“Will Harry be by after work?” Remus asked, working on a marinade while Draco saw Sirius working on something out back. 

Draco nodded. “Yeah. I even threatened his boss with a little something if he didn’t let Harry leave on time for once. He’s an Aurora, not a P.I. there at your beck and call. Only I’m allowed to do that.” 

Remus chuckled. “You have that boy around your finger. You know he’d do anything for you?” 

Draco smiled. “I know.” 

Everyone started to pour in soon after. Draco helped how he could, mainly wanting to learn a few dishes Harry liked to surprise him.   
Hermoine helped as well, Ron looking after their little one. Neville and Blaise were helping Sirius out back. Luna was overseas but she sent her regards.   
Now they were just finishing up and waiting on Harry. 

Everything got livelier when Harry showed up, still in uniform but happy. He had come over and kissed Draco but then everyone wanted the birthday boy’s attention. Draco couldn’t blame them. He got Harry most of the time and sometimes he still felt like it wasn’t enough. Rarely was it too much, after all these years.   
He saw Harry play with the little ones and laugh with their friends.   
They all had gotten done eating and were socializing. 

Draco bit his thumb, his arms crossed and tail nervously flicking. Should he tell Harry then? Or wait till they got home? 

“So...did you get the results back?” Sirius came up beside him. Draco nodded. 

About a week ago, Draco had collapsed during work with abdomen pain and a high fever. Sirius was the only one home, since Remus was at Hogwarts for the week, having a professors meeting before the school year would start. Then, Harry was at work, investigating something a town over. He’d taken and stayed with Draco at the hospital while they figured out what had happened or if it was a little fluke with his yearly fevers.   
Turned out...his and Harry’s life would get a bit bigger, if it went right.   
“You think he’ll be happy? I don’t...even know if it’ll work. There’s still so much even the doctors don’t know.” 

Sirius smiled, a fond one very similar to Harry’s. He rubbed Draco’s back. “As long as you’re happy and healthy, Harry won’t care. I think you stress too much because you don’t want to lose him again. You know you won’t.” 

Draco nodded. “I know. You’re right...I guess we’ll think of titles later?” He grinned largely at Sirius who looked at him with big eyes but grinned as well. 

“Yep. Moony will want dibs I think.” He chuckled. 

The nickname gave Draco an idea. “What about ‘Padpa’ for you and ‘Moonpa’ for Remus? That is...IF it’s a success.” 

Sirius got tears in his eyes but he smiled still. “I love it. I’ll run it by Moony in a bit. But you know, it will be. I know you and I know Harry. You both are stubborn to a fault so you both will work to make sure it grows and you’ll find a way.” 

Draco smiled softly. He looked back at his friends and family. He took a deep breath and decided. He’d tell Harry then.   
If he waited, yes it’s be more personal, but then their friends would not leave them be if they heard after. “Wish me luck.” He told Sirius. 

Sirius laughed and drawled. “No need for luck, son. Just make sure you’re loud enough.” 

Draco fought to make a joke, but he smiled so wide he swore his mouth would split. He grabbed some crates and things to make him a bit higher. He made sure everyone was outside and he saw Sirius dragging Remus out. Harry had already opened it received most of his gifts, it was just Draco’s left to go. He cleared his throat and whistled.   
That got everyone’s attention.   
“Alright, Potter. Ready for your birthday gift?” He quirked a brow. 

Harry chuckled but tilted his head in question. Draco was nervous, but he played what Sirius had told him over and over, along with what Remus had told him that night in 6th year, before he confessed to Harry.   
“That depends, ferret. Will it cause me pain?” Harry played. 

Draco smirked, Harry’s aloof playing had him relaxing. “Don’t worry, not all the time. Do you want to guess?” 

Harry was definitely confused. “Are you going to give me clues? Because Draco, love, if you don’t, I’d be naming thins for hours.” 

Draco scoffed. “You don’t have the brain capacity for hours worth of one thought.” 

“Then give me clues.” Harry put a hand on his hip. 

“It’s something we have both been preparing and ignoring for.” 

Harry tilted his head, thinking. 

Draco couldn’t believe how daft he could be. He was no better. He didn’t want to keep the guessing game going, so, with a nervous shuddering breath, Draco locked his fingers together and placed them over his abdomen. He looked at Harry, who seemed to be catching on.   
“It’s...it’s the one thing that makes me nervous and scared. But-but with you a-and our loved ones, I know...I know I can fight past the nerves. Just...promise me you’ll stay with me through it? E-even if it doesn’t work?” He scrunched his eyes closed, scenes of memory of a cold, lonely home with no one there, flashing in his mind. 

Harry lifted him by his thighs, so Harry’s face came to his stomach. “You know I would. There’s no way I’m ever letting you go again.” His voice was serious but when Draco looked at him, his eyes sparkled that green that Draco saw when he first met Harry. The nap time green when laying under the trees. Harry smiled so wide his fangs were revealed and his eyes crinkled, making his glasses askew. 

Draco bit his lip and leaned down enough to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I have another present. Later tonight, you can Claim me again. I won’t ever cross it out. Erase my mistake, Potter. Unless you’re scared?”   
He asked as he pulled away. He saw that dark look, and wondered how far into the house they’d get later. 

Draco laughed so hard he was snorting and Harry laughed with. Harry turned and saw mostly everyone was confused. He chuckled but didn’t tell them.   
Draco rolled his eyes, patting Harry’s cheek and allowing his tail to wrap around Harry’s thigh for a moment before letting go and Harry releasing him.   
“You know, I do wonder what a bear/cat would look like?” He said loud enough. Mostly everyone got it and he was hugged by Neville, who was already tearing up in happiness, and Hermoine who was delightfully saying how happy she was for them.   
He’d have to explain to them later, that there was the chance it wouldn’t work, but for now, he let them be happy. 

Later that night, as they walked home, Harry had begun to carry Draco since Draco insisted on being a tease. 

He opened the door and after locking it, Harry kissed him thoroughly. “I love you, ferret.”

Draco laughed against Harry’s lips. “I love you too, Potter. Always have. Always will.” 

Draco was home.


End file.
